


Bent not Broken

by Boatise



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin Fandom, Sophie Webster Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatise/pseuds/Boatise
Summary: Filling in the gaps of current Sophie and Paula storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Saula lovers! Enjoy! Comments always appreciated.

Paula hesitated again, reconsidering for the third time. Should she burden her partner with her problems, or keep her in the dark as she had done for weeks? Truth was, she was frightened and needed the comfort only Sophie could provide her, and her ability to handle this all on her own was faltering considerably. She thought again about the state of her house, all her things were shoved to the floor, furniture overturned, glass broken into shards all over the kitchen. Her home office had been torn apart yet again, papers strewn across the floor, her locked file cabinet breached and splintered. Not one room was untouched. The scene was upsetting and unnerving, but nothing prepared the solicitor for the ugly threats spray painted on her pristine walls – ‘Stop you bitch, or die slowly,’ ‘rape aint no fun’ and ‘stand in our way, pay the price of admission’. Each time she thought about it created tightness in her chest. She only needed someone to hold her close, make her forget, if only for a bit, that her job was sometimes dangerous.

The police had been very little help, yet again, despite her contacts within the legal system. The culprits left no prints, no evidence, no real way for the authorities to find and prosecute them. Paula knew, now for certain, it was the entertainment developer’s thugs who’d broken into her house for the second time. Nothing had been stolen, only smashed to bits. The first time, it had only been her home office and bedroom that had been ransacked, places where she might keep her work papers. This time, they had destroyed every room as a clear-cut message for her to cease the legal representation of her environmental client. She was costing them too much money as the case was being held up in court, delaying their development. She couldn’t not do her job, nor could she find any peace. She was afraid all the time and had begun looking over her shoulder at every turn. She’d even begun to avoid spending time with her lover, the only thing that made her feel better, for fear the thugs would somehow target Sophie. But she was now at her wits end, and desperately needed someone to lean on.

She walked up to number 13 Coronation Street and knocked.

Sophie opened the door and Paula immediately felt better. Seeing her partner soothed her, but her emotions were riding very close to the surface so she would have to do her best to contain the tears and focus on Sophie’s sweet, innocent presence.

“Hi! Come in!” said Sophie, a bit surprised to see her girlfriend.

“Hiya,” she heard Kevin say in greeting. Sophie, Kevin and Jack were all standing at the base of the stairs, obviously having just gotten home from somewhere.

“Hello,” offered Paula, her voice quivering just a bit.

“Guess what I’m gonna get? A sport’s blade!” said a very excited and happy Jack.

“Really!?” queried Paula, trying to sound upbeat.

“Yea, he’s just been to have it fitted,” said Kevin.

“It’s dead cool! I’m gonna be able to do races and everything!” said Jack, thrilled to share his news with his sister’s girlfriend.

“Whoaaa, steady on! You’ve gotta get used to it first,” said a proud Kevin to his eager son.

“That’s amazing,” offered Paula, wanting to be supportive of the lad. He’d been through a lot for a kid his age, faced obstacles and adversity some people never face. It made her feel a bit ashamed she was letting her current situation get to her so much. Her fear surfaced on her face and Sophie picked up on it immediately.

“Hey, you okay?” asked a concerned Sophie.

Paula failed at holding it all in. “No, not really,” she said immediately. “My house has been broken into again.”

“What?!”

“Hmm, they’ve been through all the rooms, they’ve smashed stuff up, they really made a mess of the place,” she said, beginning to cry, holding her hand up to her face to quash the feelings of despair. “Sorry! Sorry. Sorry, I, uhm, I didn’t know where else to come and I don’t want to spoil your day.”

“Don’t be silly! Come on, come in. Have a brew,” said a supportive Sophie as she followed Paula into the kitchen.

Paula sat down at the table as Sophie turned on the kettle, making sure there was enough water for at least two cups of tea. She knew it wouldn’t solve any problems, but a good brew always made her lover feel better. Sophie rubbed Paula’s back, trying to soothe the obviously upset solicitor.

“So, what happened?” asked Sophie.

“I dunno. I went home after court this morning and found the front door wide open and everything torn up,” said a shaken Paula.

“Well, what did the police say?”

“Not much of anything. Whoever did it, didn’t leave any prints or evidence behind. The likelihood they can find who did it is next to nothing.”

The kettle sounded and Sophie made their tea, handing one to Paula just the way she liked it. She sipped at the hot liquid and contemplated telling Sophie the whole truth, then decided against it. She didn’t want to worry her partner or drag her into her mess. She simply needed Sophie’s comfort.

“Well, they must be able to do something,” queried Sophie, looking to the legal expert to pronounce on next steps.

“You know, can we, uhm, just not talk about it? I really want to just spend some time with you and forget it,” directed Paula, pulling Sophie’s hand into hers. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a couple of days. Work okay? Jack seems chuffed about his blade,” chattered Paula, peppering Sophie with topics to keep their conversation away from her troubles.

“Uh, yea, work is fine, though Yasmeen has seemed a bit off lately. I really want to kick things up a notch at Speed Daal, make it better, more efficient, but making changes with Yasmeen and Alya is difficult. I guess because it’s family owned, I dunno, they want to keep things the way Zeedan started it,” sighed Sophie. “But at least I have a real job and I’m not up a ladder ten times a day anymore.” She smiled shyly at Paula, “I can’t see you wanting to date a window cleaner!”

“Now don’t say that. It’s not what you do that I love, it’s who you are. And, you, my darling, are spectacular,” said Paula softly. She leaned across the table and kissed her partner sweetly. “I’ve missed you,” purred Paula, pressing her lips again to Sophie’s.

“Mmmm, me too,” whispered Sophie. She heard Jack coming, so sat back against her chair, giving Paula an apologetic look, then mouthed the word ‘later’ to her.

Paula nodded in understanding. Jack always came first with Sophie. “So, Jack, tell me all about your blade! When will you get it?” asked Paula, truly interested.

Sophie interrupted quickly, “Babe, would you mind if I run to work quickly to pick up my paycheck? I won’t be a tic,” she said.

Paula shooed her lover out with her hand, focusing again on Jack, whose smile was beaming, bursting to tell her all about his cool new prosthetic.

Sophie gave Paula a quick peck then headed out the door. She didn’t know what was up, but Paula was acting weird. She had never seen her girlfriend so unglued before and it shook her a bit. Maybe she could convince her to have dinner with her so she could figure out what was going on. Could it be just coincidence that her house was now burgled twice in a matter of weeks, or was she keeping details from Sophie? She would prod a bit more and see if Paula would open up and let her in. She felt protective of her lover, wanting to support her and comfort her as best she could, and that’s what she planned to do.

She was at Speed Daal a bit longer than she intended to be, staying to help situate a delivery, and when she returned home, she found Paula sitting on the couch, eyes closed, having a cat nap. _Poor thing is worn out._ She tossed the throw over her and let her relax.

Kevin walked in and Sophie held her finger up to her lips to let him know to be quiet. He rolled his eyes out of his daughter’s line of sight. _Can’t get a moments peace in me own home. Always something causing the drama._ “Well, you stay here with Jack, then. I’m going to the pub,” directed the mechanic.

“Well, Paula and I are going out for a late dinner, so I can watch Jack until about half eight, then you better be back dad!”

“Yes, sir!” said Kevin, wondering when his daughter became so bossy. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed to the Rovers. A good pint would taste just about right at the moment, and maybe it would take his mind off his daughter’s so-called relationship. He had no idea that these two would last as long as they had. He liked Paula, just not as a partner for his daughter. The age difference bugged him. He quickly shrugged it off as the first pint of the night slid frothily down his throat.

Xxxx

Paula sat up, startled at the dream she was having – breaking glass and a dark figure putting a hand over her mouth. She was breathing heavily. She looked around to find she was on Sophie’s couch, no one in sight. She tried her best to calm herself, taking deep cleansing breaths. She could hear Jack’s video game from his room on the other side of the wall and assumed Sophie was with him. She looked at her watch, 7:42pm. She’d been asleep well over two hours, much needed sleep as she’d not had much real rest at all lately. She got up and stretched, then headed upstairs to the loo. Sophie wasn’t in with Jack, so she assumed she was in her room. She used the bathroom, washed her hands then stood quietly in the doorway to Sophie’s room, watching her lovely girlfriend fold clothes. A deep emotion stirred in her chest at the sight of Sophie sitting there doing something so regular and mundane. That how she knew she was in love with her.

“Hi,” breathed Paula, arms folded across her chest.

“You woke up? I thought you might sleep all night the way you were snoring,” giggled Sophie.

“Was I? Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve just been so tired lately,” offered an embarrassed Paula.

“I’m just kidding, babe. You just looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you. Did you get a good rest?”

“I feel quite refreshed. Thank you for letting me sleep,” said Paula as she sat next to Sophie on the bed. “Where’s your dad?”

“He went to the pub.”

“Want some help?” asked Paula, watching Sophie handle her delicates.

“I’m almost finished. Just have my panties to put away,” breathed the young brunette, looking in Paula’s dark brown eyes.

Paula closed the gap between them and kissed Sophie deeply, her palm cupping her girlfriend’s face. “Mmmm, I love the way you kiss,” said Paula, rubbing her nose against Sophie’s. She moved in again, then they heard the front door go.

“Soph? I’m home!” yelled Kevin.

Sophie hopped up off the bed like a teenager who’d been caught making out on the sofa. “Up here, dad! Be down in a minute,” she yelled. “How would you like to have a nice dinner at the Bistro with your adoring girlfriend?”

“That sounds lovely,” said Paula, heading to the doorway. “Oh, and Sophie, you’re blushing and your, uhm,” Paula pointed to her own breasts, “are at attention, so you might want to think of something like Roy Cropper before you come downstairs,” laughed the solicitor, loving that her touch had that effect on her lover.

Sophie looked down at her chest and rolled her eyes. “Can I help it that you do this to me? We’ve not, you know, for days, so I’m a little bit randy at the moment. Get downstairs. I’ll be there in a minute,” instructed Sophie, doing her best to think of non-sexy, boring things.

Paula walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to put her heels back on. “Hi, Kevin. Sophie and I were folding clothes,” offered Paula, now herself feeling a bit naughty.

“Mmm hmmm,” said Kevin. “Thought you might have left,” he said, not really meaning it to sound the way it did.

“Nope, still here. Sophie and I are going to go have some dinner, but I’ll be out of your hair after that, I promise.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Kevin, though he kind of did.

Sophie entered the room, nicely covered, her cheeks back to their normal color. “Okay, then, we are heading out. Jack is just playing his video games. He’s been fed and watered,” joked Sophie.

“Alright, alright. You two have a nice time, then,” said Kevin, grinning at his daughter.

Xxx

The couple walked hand in hand over to the Bistro, Paula especially enjoying the feeling of Sophie’s fingers entwined in hers. It felt like an anchor on choppy seas to the solicitor. She pressed her lips to Sophie’s warm hand and winked at her lover. “You look beautiful,” said Paula, meaning every word.

“Stop, or you’ll make me blush again,” said Sophie as she stepped into the restaurant. “Hiya, Michelle, can we have a table for two, please?”

“Of course! Right this way,” said Michelle Conner, seating the two and handing them menus. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Uh yea, can we have a bottle of red, please?” said Sophie, taking over so Paula didn’t have to make too many decisions. She knew what her girlfriend liked.

“Coming right up!”

“Red’s okay with you, babe, right?”

“Oh, of course, love,” smiled Paula as she looked at the menu she already knew by heart. “Think I’ll have something light, then a dessert!”

“Oooo, me too!” said Sophie, thinking about dessert already.

“Here you go, ladies,” said Michelle, putting their wine and two glasses down on the table. She poured them each a glass, “Do you know what you’d like?”

Sophie started, “Caesar Salad for me. Paula?”

“Make that two, thank you, Michelle,” said Paula.

“Two Caesar Salads. Got it. Thank you, ladies. Enjoy your wine!”

Right on cue, Paula took a generous sip of her wine and gazed over at Sophie. “Did everything go okay at work? You were gone longer that I thought. Jack and I had a nice long chat about his blade … he was so excited about it. I hope it goes well for him and makes his life what he wants it to be. They’re making such strides these days with prosthetics,” said Paula.

“Yea, but not quite as good as the real thing, though eh?” said Sophie, a pang of guilt showing on her face.

“Sophie, darling, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I don’t want you to feel bad.”

“It’s okay. I’m just … I really wish I could turn back time and things could be different for him. He is such a bright spirit, full of love and kindness. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“He’s like his big sister. You’ve been so good to him, love, and he will be fine. Agreed, it would be better if he’d not lost his foot, but he did and all any of you can do is support him at every turn and protect him as best you can along the way.”

Sophie looked pensive. She squeezed Paula’s hand. “Thank you for saying that. He means everything to me and if anything ever happened to him, I’d …” Sophie shook her head, holding her emotion in.

“Hey,” said Paula softly, “nothing is going to happen to Jack. He is going to have a glorious life; you wait and see!”

Sophie nodded and smiled. “Yea,” she agreed quietly. She sipped at her wine, thankful she had Paula.

Their salads arrived and they tucked in, enjoying their meal and being together. Every so often, Sophie would look up around the room and shake her head slightly, observing the way the restaurant ran with the eye of a manager.

The couple had finished their meal and Sophie wanted to check in with her lover. “How you feeling?” she asked.

“A lot better than this morning. Thanks for letting me bore you,” said Paula, the feelings creeping back into her mind.

“Don’t be daft! Just trying to figure out who it might be.”

“Well, it’ll be kids,” said Paula, trying to keep Sophie away from the truth.

“Yea, but this is the second time now.”

“Why would that make me wrong?”

“Well, did the police have any ideas?” pressed Sophie.

“Uh, there’s a burglary every forty seconds in this country,” professed the solicitor.

“Really?!”

“Mmm, so why would they bust a gut, you know, trying to solve mine?”

Thankfully, Michelle approached the table, veering the conversation off course. “Everything okay, ladies?”

“Aaah, yea, fine,” said Sophie, her voice an octave higher than usual.

“Lovely,” added Paula.

“Can I get you some dessert menus?” asked Michelle as she collected their dishes.

“Yea, in a minute,” said Sophie.

Paula watched Sophie, pegging that something was on her mind. “What?” she asked, looking at her.

“No, nothing,” feigned Sophie, pushing her fringe out of her face.

“Oh, come on!” coerced Paula, wanting to know what was on her girlfriend’s mind.

“You know our Caesar Salads?”

“Mmm,” affirmed Paula.

“Well, they didn’t have any anchovies.”

“Oh, yes! I thought there was something missing,” observed the solicitor.

“So, why, when she’s just come over did I say ‘yea, fine’ and you went ‘oh, yea, lovely’” said an animated Sophie.

“Because we didn’t want to spoil the evening?” laughed Paula.

“Yea, I suppose so,” said Sophie, giving up.

“Well, she’ll be back in a minute. You can mention it to her then,” encouraged Paula, knowing Sophie needed to get it off her chest.

“No, it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

“Eh, that depends on you, doesn’t it?”

Sophie thought for a moment, then sipped her wine. “Hmm.”

Moments later, Michelle returned, “Here you go; dessert menus, and we also have a cheese board. Okay?”

“Actually, Michelle?”

She turned back, “Yea?”

“The uh …” she looked at Paula who was sitting back, “the Caesar Salad, it didn’t have any anchovies.”

“Oh, yea, well that’s because we generally find that people don’t like ‘em.”

“Yea, well, then they maybe should ask for it without. Or maybe you should call it something different, it’s just because, you know, without any anchovies –“

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” inquired a confused Michelle.

“Well, you don’t always like to, do ya? Sometimes is could potentially spoil the evening, but we’re looking forward to our dessert, aren’t we? What you having, Paula?”

“Chocolate tart.”

“I’ll have two chocolate tarts, please,” requested Sophie, handing the menus back to Michelle.

“Okay. Sorry about your salad.”

“No, don’t be. It’s just, you know, if I was in your shoes I’d want to know, that’s all.”

“Well, how ‘bout I take them off your bill, then –“

“NO, I didn’t say –“

“And a free glass of dessert wine, each?”

Sophie got an approving nod from Paula.

“Perfect. Thank you,” said Sophie.

“I’ll have words with chef,” assured Michelle as she retreated.

Paula admired Sophie’s chutzpah. “Well, hold back why don’t you?”

“I did. Listen, if I have told her what I really thought … “

Paula looked confused, “What would you have said?”

“Well, I’d have said the portion sizes are all wrong. Most of the food gets sent back to the kitchen. There’s three waiters running around like headless chickens. There’s no real system going on. I mean, it’s a nice place and everything, but the basics are all wrong … they need a bit of tweaking!”

Sophie was in her element and Paula knew it. “Have you heard yourself? I told you before, I think you are wasted at Speed Daal. You should be running somewhere much more high-profile.”

“Yea, well that’s easier said, int it?”

“But, it’s not impossible to achieve,” encouraged the solicitor.

“Mmmm, maybe,” said a pensive Sophie.

A waiter brought them their free wine and their tarts.

“Thank you,” offered Paula, digging into the chocolate, giving an approving moan. “You know, sweetheart, I will help you any way I can, but you should start thinking more about your long-term future, not just about tomorrow and Speed Daal. You don’t have any opportunity there, and you’re so much better than that. AND before you call me a snob, when you’re made of great stuff, you have a responsibility to yourself and to the world to deliver.”

“You really think I’m great?”

“I don’t think it, Sophie. I know it,” said a very serious Paula. “You are extraordinary.”

Sophie blushed and ducked her head. “Stop all that an eat your tart.”

They finished their dessert and Sophie paid the bill, though it was much less expensive than she’d planned for, but she wanted to handle the bill and take Paula’s mind off her troubles.

“Thank you for the lovely meal, and for the even more lovely company,” said Paula as they walked back over to number 13.

“You’re welcome, babe.” Sophie opened the door and pulled Paula in with her. “Would you like a brandy, then? My dad and Jack are asleep. We’ll have some privacy.”

“Go on then,” said Paula, not wanting their night to end. She switched on some music to set a romantic ambiance then sat on the couch and curled her legs up, getting comfortable in the pillows. Sophie handed her a glass, then sat facing her girlfriend. Paula placed her hand on Sophie’s outer thigh, needing to touch her. It was a feeling Sophie liked a lot. She absentmindedly played with Paula’s fingers.

“This has been a lovely evening,” offered Paula, glad it wasn’t ending just yet.

“Yea, I hope it’s helped take your mind off this morning,” said Sophie sincerely.

“Nooooo, don’t go on about it,” whined Paula. “Sorry, it’s just really nice not thinking about it for a while.”

“Yea, I understand that,” agreed Sophie. “It uhm, it means a lot, you know, you coming to me first,” said Sophie softly.

“Well, where else would I go?” queried Paula, confused by Sophie’s statement.

“I dunno. You must have loads of friends,” offered Sophie, her tone a bit insecure.

“Yea, but I’ve only got one partner,” Paula’s tone obvious.

Sophie half grinned at the thought that this meant they were officially exclusive again. “So, is that what I am?”

Paula giggled at Sophie. “What else would you be? Am I missing something here?”

“No, I hope not,” said Sophie. She leaned over to kiss Paula, wanting to feel her lips. It was sweet and tentative at first. She scooted closer to her partner as their mouths searched deeper. Sophie pulled back and took the brandy snifter from Paula’s hand and placed it on the ledge next to her own, then dove in for a deeper snog. She and Paula hadn’t had sex in some time, and she was ripe for the picking. As their kissing grew heavier, Sophie’s arousal spiked, and her hands began to roam. Knowing where Sophie wanted this to go, she stopped and pulled back.

“Wait!”

“What’s the matter?” asked Paula through a thick fog of lust.

“Jack might walk in,” breathed Sophie heavily. “Let’s go upstairs. Come on.”

“Wait. What about Kevin?”

“What about him? You’re stopping with me tonight, babe. No way I’m not taking you to my bed,” said Sophie. “Unless you have other plans?”

Paula shook her head, “No other plans.” She swallowed hard, her body fully aroused, her want for her lover nearly desperate.

“Good. Let’s go,” ordered a smiling Sophie. She got off the couch, switched off the music and led Paula by the hand quietly up the stairs to her bedroom.

As they got into the room, Sophie turned and closed the door, then locked it. Didn’t need her dad walking in on them.

“Sophie, are you sure? I can go to a hotel.”

“Oh, yea, I am really sure,” purred Sophie, taking two prowling steps to close the gap between them. “I want you, babe. Please make love to me.”

Paula pulled the woman to her and buried her face in Sophie’s neck, tasting her with her tongue, her arms wrapped tightly around her back, Sophie’s hands splayed in her hair.

“Oh, god,” moaned Sophie. “I love you,” she breathed out.

Paula unbuttoned Sophie’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, then reattached her mouth to the young woman’s neck and moved down to her cleavage, licking at the slightly salty skin. She put a hand to Sophie’s breast and could feel her nipple straining against the fabric of her bra. Paula pinched at it, eliciting a moan from her young lover.

“You feel so good, Sophie. I’ve missed you so much,” muttered Paula against her lover’s skin as she sensually used her tongue to circle her nipple through the fabric.

She could feel Sophie’s hands pushing at her blazer, so she shrugged it off quickly, then hurriedly pulled her top off as well. Paula swallowed and looked her lover in the eyes. “You are so beautiful Sophie. I am so in love with you,” professed Paula, her lips returning to Sophie’s skin. She reached behind her and popped the fasten on her bra then pulled the material from her body. “Lie down,” instructed Paula. Sophie lay back on the bed, naked from the waist up. Paula tugged at the sides of Sophie’s pants, pulling them off her hips. She got on her knees and pushed Sophie’s legs apart, placing her face only inches from her core. Sophie pushed her head back into the pillow and wiggled with suspense, awaiting the pleasure she knew Paula’s mouth would soon deliver.

The solicitor ran her tongue up the outside of Sophie’s panties, tasting the wetness already there, moaning her approval. “You taste so good.”

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut, her hands gripping the duvet. “Babe, please …”

Paula licked and nibbled at Sophie’s inner thighs, working her lover into quite a frenzy, evident from the liquid staining her underwear. She licked at her center again, loving the slight taste she was getting from the cotton barrier covering her center. She ran her hands up Sophie’s outer thighs, past her hips, until she reached the edge of her panties, then began tugging them down her slowly until she removed them and flung them aside. She returned her attention to Sophie’s center, where she blew cool air to the glistening wetness, making Sophie shiver, her nipples hardening with need. She reached a hand up to squeeze at her young lover’s breast as she simultaneously flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Sophie squirmed and let out a strangled moan, her hands reaching into Paula’s dark locks, pulling her to her. “Oh god, babe, please make me cum.”

Unable to control her want, Paula dove into Sophie, her tongue plunging in deep. She lapped up the liquid draining from her lover then sucked gently on her swollen clit, rubbing the underside with her tongue over and over.

Sophie was writhing on the bed, her core throbbing with pleasure as Paula’s mouth delivered perfect licks to her. Her breathing was heavy, and she was barely able to contain a scream as Paula entered her with two fingers, thrusting into the young brunette as she continued to suck at the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. “Oh, god, Paula, yes! Please don’t stop!”

Paula shifted her body to get a better angle. Her forearm began to ache, but she knew Sophie was close, so she maintained her rhythm inside her, in and out until she could feel her clamping down around her fingers. “Come for me baby.” She slipped her mouth around Sophie’s nipple and bit her just hard enough to push her over the edge. She felt Sophie’s body begin to shake as a low moan escaped her throat.

Paula smiled. “You are the most beautiful woman,” she whispered in her lover’s ear as she watched the pleasure flow through her.

Sophie rode out her orgasm with Paula holding her, caressing her ribs with delicate fingers. “Oh my god, babe. Thank you. I needed that,” breathed Sophie. “I hate being away from you,” she said, rolling onto her side. She brushed the hair out of Paula’s eyes, “You are so amazing, you know that? I feel very lucky that you’re my partner,” said Sophie, grinning at their earlier conversation.

“I’m the lucky one, sweetheart.” Paula traced a finger on the outside of Sophie’s face. “Thank you for today. I feel so safe here with you,” said the solicitor, leaning in to press her lips to Sophie’s. “You’re simply extraordinary.”

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” said a suddenly shy Sophie.

“You’re really gonna go shy on me now after we just-“

Sophie stopped her mid-sentence, pressing her lips sensually to Paula’s. “I want you,” muttered Sophie, reaching to unfasten Paula’s bra. She pulled it off, freeing Paula’s breasts. “That’s so much better,” said an appreciative Sophie. “Now, the skirt!” Sophie took her time removing the rest of Paula’s clothes, kissing and nipping at skin as she did so.

Paula giggled as Sophie ran her tongue over her ribs, tickling her with a bite. “Shhh, babe, we don’t want to wake my dad.”

“I can’t help it. That tickles,” she said, squirming under Sophie’s mouth.

“Does this tickle,” husked Sophie, palming Paula’s breast and squeezing it.

“Oh, mmm,” moaned Paula.

She looked at Paula, her demeanor quite serious, “I’m going to make you feel so good.” She kissed her deeply, enjoying the wetness and warmth of Paula’s mouth, and she began to lose herself, let herself go as she continued to use her lips to soothe Paula, whose hands were pulling at her shoulders. She knew the solicitor was not in a good place and needed to be comforted, cared for, made to feel safe, so Sophie was going to take her time with her and show her how much she loved her.

All her movements were slow and sensuous, no urgency employed as she traversed her lover’s body with her lips, tongue and fingertips, savoring the softness of Paula’s skin. She especially enjoyed spending time sucking at her hard nipples which always made her lover moan with delight. She leisurely worked her fingers down to Paula’s core, teasing at her clit, then rolling it deliberately before she dipped into her lover with three digits. “Tell me what you need,” purred Sophie, her mouth still wet on Paula’s breast.

“Deeper … faster …” voiced a breathy Paula, her body on fire, right on the edge of climax. Her hand was on Sophie’s forearm, grasping and pushing for friction, her hips shifting as Sophie pulsed into her. “Yes, that … mmnnn … oh god, it’s right, mmm, there, uuuhhhh,” she moaned as she came against her lover’s hand, doing her best to be quiet. Her body jerked with pleasure as she squeezed at Sophie’s arm, digging her nails in with joy.

Sophie kissed her way up Paula’s chest to her neck and ear, sucking a lobe into her mouth as Paula rode out her ecstasy. “You okay?”

“Mmmm,” affirmed the lawyer, laying in her lover’s arms, very content as she floated back to earth. “That felt great! You’re quite good at making me cum, you know that?”

“I do my best, don’t I?” smiled Sophie. “I’ve missed making love to you. I wish we saw each other more.”

“I’m sorry, love. That’s my fault.” Paula felt guilty. She should tell her the truth, tell her that she was trying to protect her by staying away, but she was afraid of how she’d react. “I’ve just been so busy with work, you know. I promise I’ll make more time for you, yea?”

Sophie nodded and pulled the duvet up over their naked bodies. She snuggled into her lover, holding her close. “I love you,” said Sophie softly, her eyes closed and ready for sleep.

“I love you, too, Sophie. I truly do.” Paula kissed her sweetly. “Sweet dreams my darling.”

Paula listened as Sophie floated off to sleep. She lay there, happy and satisfied in her lover’s embrace, wishing she could make sense out of all the trouble that had landed in her lap. She hoped to keep it away from Sophie, and surely the thugs threatening her would not know to look for her in the small house on Coronation Street. Maybe, here, she would be safe, for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this day by day, trying to actually develop their story. More to come. Cheers!

Paula woke early, as she always did, her eyes opening to find Sophie sleeping peacefully next to her, so tranquil, so beautiful. For a moment all felt right with the world. The memories of their lovemaking from the night before washed over the solicitor bringing a salacious smile to her face. She snuggled into her lover, wanting nothing more than to enjoy her carnally, but she couldn’t interrupt her slumber. She gently kissed her shoulder, then nuzzled her face into Sophie’s hair, inhaling the scent deep into her lungs. _Mmmm, I love that smell. _ Paula looked at the clock on the bedside table and decided to get up for a shower. She would need to go back to her ransacked house today to get some clothes and find a hotel for the foreseeable. Maybe she could convince Sophie to join her for a few overnights.

As she was about to put her feet on the floor, two arms wrapped around her, pulling her back down onto the small bed, “And just where do you think you’re going?” asked Sophie through sleepy eyes.

“I’m gonna have a shower. You go back to sleep. It’s early.”

“I have a much better idea,” cooed the young woman as she began to kiss Paula’s mouth.

“Mmmnn, Sophie, baby, we don’t want to, ooooh, uhm, wake your dad,” muttered Paula, trying to keep her libido in check. Sophie was making it difficult. Her lips were moving smoothly over Paula’s shoulder and collar bone now that she had pulled her onto her back.

“I don’t care about that right now,” whispered Sophie. “You taste good enough to eat.”

Paula’s brain fogged over as her lover moved lower on her body, biting at sensitive spots, sucking at others. Sophie put her mouth on a hard nipple and bit Paula gently as she arched her back up to meet her. The young brunette soothed the bite with her tongue and her lips.

“Mmmm, you are delicious,” said Sophie, immensely enjoying nibbling at Paula. She continued her journey down Paula’s body until her mouth reached its destination, one hand still palming a breast.

“Oh god,” mumbled Paula, already wet with anticipation, her arousal shooting skyward. She opened up so Sophie could get full access, enjoying the feeling of her young lover’s magic tongue doing wondrous things to her clit. “Fuck!”

Sophie took her time, feasting on her girlfriend, quite happy to have awakened before Paula could escape. She loved the way Paula tasted, and loved making her squirm with pleasure. She could feel the lawyer’s body begin to tighten and knew she was getting close to the edge. Sophie continued her assault against the soft wetness of Paula’s core, penetrating her lover with her tongue, scraping the walls with its tip, until, finally, she felt her whole body go rigid, then release.

Paula groaned out in pleasure, her body flooding with complete satisfaction.

Sophie smiled as she watched her lover cum. It always gave Sophie as huge sense of satisfaction to deliver her girlfriend such bliss, watching her body react to her touch. As Paula began to settle, Sophie righted herself on the bed so she could kiss her. “Mmmmm, I love doing that. You are very tasty this morning,” giggled the young brunette, her lips still pressing to Paula’s, her hands rubbing her skin softly.

“Geez, what a way to start the day!” laughed Paula. She hugged Sophie to her, then kissed her deeply. “You are amazing, you know that?” She kissed her again with the intention of paying some much-deserved attention to her but was interrupted by her cell ringing. “Ugh, really??” Paula picked up the call, spoke for a few seconds, then hung up. “I’m afraid I am going to have to go. I’ve a client in the nick.”

“Duty calls, eh? Oh well, maybe I’ll see ya later?” asked Sophie, hopeful.

“Definitely,” said the solicitor as she kissed Sophie quickly, then headed for a quick shower.

“Mind if I join you? I promise, no naughtiness. I know you have to go, but I need a shower, too,” queried Sophie.

Paula held out her hand and grinned. “Well, maybe a little bit of naughty wouldn’t hurt!”

“You’re a bad girl, Paula Martin!” Sophie tossed her dressing gown to Paula and wrapped herself in another robe so they could go shower. The last thing she needed was Paula giving her dad a show in the hallway, though he was likely still asleep.

Thirty minutes later they were both dressed and ready for their day. The pair enjoyed a little canoodling in the shower, but they behaved themselves so Paula could get to the police station. They quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Boy, this takes me back. Trying to escape before the parents catch ya,” said Paula, a twinkle in her eye as she grabbed her bag and leaned toward her lover for a kiss.

“A bit too late for that,” said Kevin as he came through the door from the back garden, his tone a bit miffed.

Paula’s mood shifted significantly. “Sorry,” she said to her lover’s father. “I probably should have asked if could have stayed over.”

Sophie stepped in. “No, you shouldn’t! This is my home, too. I’m sure my dad didn’t expect you to stay at home, did you dad? It’s a complete wreck.”

“Maybe I should sell up. Buy a little flat in town. A little pied-a-terre,” said Paula in a posh voice, a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she shrugged on her coat.

“Get you! Could go somewhere cool, like Ancoats or New Islington,” said Sophie playing along.

“Oooh, yea,” agreed Paula. “You can’t move for the café culture there. Breakfast in a new spot every day!”

“Mm, you could have sourdough sarnies, drinks in jam jars,” cooed Sophie.

Kevin was not amused.

“Kombucha, kimchi, anything artisanal,” continued Paula.

“Artis-what?” inserted Kevin, completely at a loss for the hoity-toity things they were talking about.

Sophie nearly rolled her eyes at Kevin’s reaction. “Uh, I’m gonna go pack my bags. I’m moving in with you,” said Sophie as she walked Paula to the door. “Alright then, you. Have a fun time at the cop shop. I’ll see ya later then?”

“Yea, I’ll be around later to grab the rest of my stuff. I think I should just check into a hotel, love. It’s pretty obvious your dad has an issue with me being here.”

“You leave Kevin Webster to me, yea? I’ve had 24 years of wrapping him around my little finger.”

Paula sighed. “We’ll talk about it later. I just don’t think it’s a good idea, love.”

“What, you don’t like staying here with me, waking up in my bed?”

Paula was torn. She slept so well in Sophie’s arms and felt so safe being with her, but she didn’t want to cause any trouble for her. She should tell her the truth, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. “I love being here with you,” she said, cupping Sophie’s face with her palm. She kissed her softly. “I’ll see you later, then. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Paula walked down the street to where her car was parked. She unlocked it and tossed her bag into the passenger’s seat, sat down and put her forehead on the steering wheel. _Shit! What am I to do? Maybe it will be okay if I stay with Sophie. Aaah, I really want to stay with there with her. Maybe they don’t know where I am. How could they, really? Would they bother having me followed? Probably not._ She prayed she was right.

She started the engine and drove off toward the police station to do her job.

Xxxx

Sophie didn’t have work, so she ran a few errands and tidied up the house after Paula left. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted Paula to stay at number 13 with her until she got her house situated. Paula had mentioned needing to call her insurance company to sort out the details of clean up and replacing furniture. It might take a couple of weeks and Sophie was just fine with that. She liked having Paula around. In fact, their playful conversation earlier got Sophie thinking, and while she was out, she had picked up some local property listings. She liked looking through them, even if, for her, buying a flat was a pipe dream. But it never hurt to look at what was available.

She made herself a fruit salad, sat down at the kitchen table and began flipping through the first of several property magazines. There was a section for houses and one for flats, both were fun to look through. She started with the posh flats, all sleek and modern, with large refrigerators, dishwashers, garden tubs, picture windows and balconies. _Someday. _

As she was perusing, Kevin came into room and noticed what Sophie had in her hands. “You’re not really thinking of moving in with Paula, are ya?” asked Kevin.

“Not at the minute, no. Always liked a bit of property porn,” said Sophie casually. Then Kevin’s tone registered in her brain and she got a bit miffed at her dad. “Would it be so bad if I did? Thought you liked Paula,” she said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

“Yea, she’s alright,” said Kevin, preparing to make himself a brew.

“Alright. Is that the best you can do?” asked Sophie.

“Well, she’s in her fifties, same age as me and your mum,” offered Kevin as if his objection should be obvious.

“So!” offered a now more frustrated Sophie.

“What does a woman her age want with you?”

“Oh, thanks for that,” said a wounded Sophie, her worth being questioned.

“No, I mean, you must be at different stages of your life. You must want different things,” he said, sitting at the table to look Sophie in the eye.

“Right, I have no idea why you’re bringing this up now. Me and Paula have been seeing each other for months.”

“Yea, and I’ll be honest with ya, I thought it was a flash in the pan.”

“Whatever you think, me and Paula are brilliant together. And it isn’t a phase or a fad. We love each other, so like it or not, you better get used to it,” said the young woman, making her feelings for her partner crystal clear.

Kevin stood up, exasperated with his daughter, not at all sure why she was being stubborn about seeing things for what they were.

Sophie continued, “As a matter of fact, I want Paula to stop here while she’s sorting out all the business with her house and the break-in.”

Kevin turned on his heel. “Say what?”

“Dad, she’s my partner and she has nowhere to live for the foreseeable and I want her with me, end of.”

“Whose house do you think this is, Soph? You don’t go around dictating to me who can and can’t live here!”

“And who has always stood by you, eh? You had a kid with another woman and tore our family apart, but I was the one talking mum around, I was the one watching Jack for ya, I was the one who moved in here to help you.”

“And I remember you not speaking to me for ages after Sian left!” He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. “Look, Soph, I’m sorry. I just don’t understand it. Paula is near thirty years older than you. What’s your future gonna look like if you stay with her?”

“What was your future supposed to look like when you were bedding Molly? You were twenty years older than her but that didn’t stop you, now did it? Besides, Paula and I are a couple dad. We are not having some clandestine affair!”

“Alright, fair enough. But I don’t know how I feel about Paula moving in here.”

“It will only be for a couple of weeks dad. You didn’t see her yesterday. She was scared and alone and she needs me. This is twice now she’s had a break-in so she can’t be feeling too safe at the moment.”

“Does she live in a dangerous part of town or summit? Why all the agro?”

“Luck of the draw? Kids after stuff to sell? Who knows!”

“Why can’t she go to a hotel? She’s got plenty of dosh. It’s not like she’s homeless or anything.”

“Because she needs to feel safe and loved, dad! And I can do that for her. She’s my partner and I want to be supportive. I guarantee if the shoe was on the other foot, she’d move us all into hers. I promise you’ll hardly know she’s here.”

“Well, what about Jack?”

“What about him? He loves having her around and it won’t upset his routine. He will be fine.”

Kevin looked at his daughter and began to soften. He could see she loved Paula, and he only wanted his kids to be happy, so he nodded his head at Sophie. “Alright, fine! But the pints are on you all week.”

Sophie jumped up and hugged Kevin. “Deal! Thanks dad! I’m gonna call her now!” Sophie dialed Paula’s number, but it went to answer phone. “She must still be at the police station. I’ll catch her later.”

“Alright, well, I’m due back at the garage. You’re picking Jack up from camp later, aren’t ya?”

“Yes, dad. Got it covered. See ya later.”

Xxxx

Paula finished at the station and headed over to her office to handle yet another issue. She had some things to sort out before she could go back to get her things from Sophie’s, then check into a hotel. She thought back to the morning and her playful discussion with her partner about selling up and buying a flat in town. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe, if she was lucky, Sophie would indeed move in with her someday. The thought made her smile from deep inside for the first time in a long time.

An hour later, she left her office and drove over to her house to get some clothes and other items she would need until her house was professionally cleaned and painted. Her insurance would cover the cost of replacing most of the material items that were smashed, but she didn’t know if she’d ever feel safe again. At least not until these criminals were caught and put away, much of that onus falling on her plate. As she was packing, she decided it best to leave her car in the garage at her house. The thugs who ransacked her place would surely not return, so she figured it the safest place for the car. She called a cab. She could get around fine without the Mercedes and didn’t want to pay to valet it at the hotel

While she was waiting for her ride, she found a hotel online, made a quick call and booked a room.

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi pulled up. “Where we going?” asked the driver.

“Uhm, I actually have two stops. First, 13 Coronation Street, where I will have you wait. Then to the Crowne Plaza afterwards. Thank you.”

The taxi pulled up right outside Sophie’s house and Paula got out and knocked at number 13 but no one answered. She phoned Sophie again, but it went to answer phone. _Hmmm, wonder where she is? _She used the key Sophie had given her earlier to let herself into the house. It only took her a few minutes to gather the few things she’d accumulated. She would call her later to touch base once she settled into her room.

The solicitor had her coat and her satchel and was about to open the taxi door when she heard Kevin calling to her from the sidewalk.

“Paula, wait!” he said, approaching her quickly.

“Apologies Kev. I would have left earlier, only I had a call from work,” said the solicitor.

“Don’t go. Stay with us, eh? Please.” Implored Kevin, sincerity in his tone.

“I really don’t mind …”

“No, I know you don’t, but Sophie does. And call me a soft touch, but I like my daughter being happy,” said the mechanic.

“You’re a soft touch,” agreed Paula. She turned to the taxi and addressed the driver, “I’m sorry. There’s been a change of plan. How much do I owe you?”

Kevin smiled and helped Paula get her bags from the cab and the pair walked into the house.

“You want a brew,” asked the mechanic. Kevin sat Paula’s things down in the hallway. She took off her coat and hung it on the hook.

“Yes, that sounds perfect, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay, Kevin. I know you aren’t completely on board with my relationship with Sophie, but I want you to know how much I love her. She truly means the world to me.”

Kevin gave his daughter’s partner a smile. “I can see that.”

A few minutes later the front door opened, and Sophie and Jack came through, laughing. Paula loved the sound of Sophie’s laughter. Sophie was a bit shocked to see her dad and her girlfriend sitting at the table together, seemingly in the middle of a conversation.

“What’s this?” asked Sophie.

“Your dad and I were just having a chat,” said Paula, standing up. “He’s invited me to stay here while my house is under repair.”

“Yea, I tried to call you several times to let you know, but your phone was switched off,” said Sophie, leaning over to give her girlfriend a soft peck on the cheek.

“Station policy, I’m afraid. Anyway, I have my stuff there in the hallway,” said Paula.

“Well, I really need to get back across the road for a bit. You two okay watching Jack for a couple hours?” asked the mechanic.

“I think we can handle that, dad,” said Sophie, quite happy at Paula’s presence. “That’s okay with you, right Jack?”

“Yea, great!” offered the young lad.

“Well, how about I cook us all a nice curry for tea?” asked Paula, wanting to help out and pull her weight while she was there.

“That sounds lovely, babe. We should have everything you need, but I can pop to Dev’s if we don’t.”

“Uh, Soph, would you mind grabbing me a few cans if you go to the shop? Nothing better than a good curry, a few cans and a bit of telly, eh?” offered Kevin, trying to get on board with their new arrangement.

“Yea, no probs. See ya later,” said Sophie.

Jack waited until he heard the door close, then wasted no time with his sister, “Can I play my video games, Soph? Please!”

“Yea, alright. Listen, Paula and I are gonna take her stuff upstairs, so if you need us that’s where we’ll be,” said the young brunette, motioning her head for Paula to follow. She grabbed Paula’s bag and one of her satchels. “Can you get the rest?” she asked as she headed up the stairs.

“Yes, dear, I think I can manage,” she said facetiously, then winked at her partner. The pair moved upstairs and into Sophie’s bedroom.

“Here, put your suits in the closet and I’ll clear a couple of drawers out for you,” said Sophie, motioning to the closet. She felt arms move around her waist from behind. She felt fingers move the hair away from her neck and lips press to her skin. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Paula’s as they embraced her. “What’s that for?”

“It’s a thank you. It means so much to me that you want me here with you, honey,” said Paula as she turned the brunette in her arms. She kissed her again, this time on the lips. “And that you convinced your dad to let me stay, AND don’t tell me that you didn’t because I know better. And I appreciate it.” She kissed her again. “So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” whispered Sophie. “And for the record,” offered the brunette, placing their foreheads together, “I’m quite happy you’re happy to be here. I know it’s not exactly as posh or as spacious as your house, but-“

“Don’t!” Paula put a finger to Sophie’s lips. “It’s perfect.”

Sophie smiled against Paula’s finger then moved her lips back to her lovers for a deep sensual snog. As things heated-up they heard Jack call from downstairs.

“What do you need, Jack?” Sophie yelled.

“Can you make me a snack, please?” came the request.

“Yea, sure buddy. Be down in just a sec,” she replied. “Sorry,” she said to Paula. “Put your stuff wherever you want, babe. Come down when you’re finished, and I’ll help you make dinner.” She kissed Paula on the nose then headed out the door and got a playful swat on the bum for her trouble.

“You’ll pay for that later!”

“I can only hope …” said the solicitor as she hung up her suits.

Xxxx

“Wow, Paula, that was delicious!” said Kevin, his stomach quite happy. “That’s one of the best curries I think I’ve ever eaten. I mean it! That’s restaurant quality, there.”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed that. My mum spent a lot of time in India when she was young and passed on her love of many indigenous recipes to me. I’m afraid mine don’t have quite the same kick hers had. She always used to say ‘It’s all in the fingers, love’” mimicked the solicitor.

“I told ya she was an amazing cook, didn’t I?” boasted Sophie. “I’m surprised I’ve not put on a stone or two being at hers for dinner,” laughed Sophie, patting her full stomach.

“Well, you can cook for me any day of the week, Paula! Now, if you two don’t mind keeping an eye on Jack, I thought I might head to the pub for a few pints?” suggested a hopeful Kevin.

Sophie began to protest, but Paula jumped in, “By all means, Kev. Go enjoy yourself. Sophie and I were planning to watch some telly. How about a DVD Jack? I’ll make popcooooorrrnnn,” sang the solicitor.

“That sounds great!” said an excited Jack. “Can we watch The Incredibles 2 again? I love that one!”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Jack, I’ve seen that about a hundred times. Can’t you pick something else?” whined Sophie.

Paula nudged her partner, “Well, I’ve not seen it, so I say we watch it! Two against one; we win!” laughed Paula, really wanting to make Jack and Kevin happy as a thanks for opening their home to her.

Sophie just shook her head at her girlfriend’s obvious ploy to get in good points. “Alright,” she sighed. “The Incredibles 2 it is … again! I’ll finish up the dishes while you two go get your jim-jams on,” said Sophie, intentionally babying her girlfriend.

Jack and Paula got changed and Sophie made the popcorn, then ran quickly upstairs to put on her sleep shorts and top but left her bra on so as not to give Jack a show. She noticed Paula had done the same and was wearing her old white thread bare George Michael t-shirt, which Sophie secretly loved but teased her girlfriend about relentlessly, bra firmly in place. Sitting next to her girlfriend under the throw might cause some trouble if she wasn’t careful.

“Alright then, everybody ready?” said Paula excitedly.

Jack sat on the floor in his bean bag while the ladies cuddled up together on the couch as they had done last night. Paula felt warm and happy. She snuggled up close to Sophie and kicked back to enjoy the movie, which was surprisingly entertaining. She knew she had to behave with Jack in the room, so she kept her hands in safe territory, as did Sophie.

They all three munched on their popcorn and commented on the film, Paula asking questions so Jack could pop up with the exciting answer, making him feel very in the know. At half nine, the movie ended, and Sophie roused a sleepy Jack up to go clean his teeth so she could put him to bed. Paula tidied things up and was wiping down the counters when Jack came in to give her a goodnight hug.

“Thanks for watching with me, Paula. I had a really nice time with you. And that curry was yummy! Much better than dad or Sophie’s cooking,” said the lad as he gave Paula a tight squeeze.

“I heard that, cheeky!” said Sophie.

“Oh, Jack, you’re welcome, love. I had a wonderful time, and I really liked that movie a lot. Maybe we could watch it again sometime, just you and me!”

“I’d like that! Well, good night. See you in the morning!” said Jack. Sophie tucked him in, pulled his door nearly closed, then headed back to the living area. She walked in to find the lights off and no Paula. She walked upstairs to her room, “Babe, you up here?”

Sophie walked into her room and was handed a glass of wine as soon as she walked through the door. Paula nearly closed the door but left it slightly ajar in case Jack called out. “I thought we could spend some alone time but didn’t want to do it downstairs so Jack could get to sleep.”

“That boy thinks you walk on water,” said Sophie, sipping her wine. “He had such a good time tonight.”

“He and I both! I love spending time with him. He is such a lovely lad,” said Paula. She took a good drink from her glass then sat it down. She reached her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra then pulled it off through her sleeve. “OH, that’s so much better! Want some help with yours?” asked the solicitor, a hint of lust in her tone.

“By all means,” purred Sophie, placing her arms up onto Paula’s shoulders.

Paula ran her hands up the back of her lover’s shirt, fingertips skimming lightly over soft skin then up to find her bra. “Your skin is so soft and so warm,” said Paula as she placed her mouth on Sophie’s neck. She unfastened the bra, then wasted no time pulling everything off Sophie’s torso at once. Her eyes were fixed on Sophie’s naked chest. “You are exquisite,” smiled the solicitor, placing her lips to Sophie’s. “If I recall, I still owe you from this morning,” she said, her mouth tracing along the brunette’s collar bone.

Sophie’s hands were in her lover’s hair, pulling her to her. “Oh, yes, you certainly do,” heaved Sophie. “Mmm, your mouth feels so good.” Sophie pushed Paula’s head down toward her breasts until she felt hot wet lips suck a nipple in making her moan with approval.

Paula was about to lay Sophie back on the bed when they heard Jack.

“Sophie? Can I have a glass of water?”

“Ugh, shit,” said the younger woman. “Hold on! I have to go down there,” said Sophie, breathless.

“I’ll go! You’re half naked, love,” said Paula, turning toward the door. She padded downstairs and poked her head into Jack’s room. “You want some water, buddy?”

“Yea, that popcorn made me quite thirsty. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Course not, love. Be right back!” Paula got the lad a cup of water and sat on his bed as he drank. “Better?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm, much better,” said Jack, handing the cup back to her. As she palmed the cup it slipped, and the rest of the contents poured all over her front. “Paula, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-“

“Jack, it’s okay! It’s only a bit of water. You go to sleep now, yea?” said Paula in a sweet tone. She kissed his forehead and tucked him back in. It made her miss when her kids were young. She stepped out into the hallway, noticing quickly that she looked like she had been in a wet t-shirt contest and headed quickly for the stairs. Before she made it, the front door opened and in walked Kevin. His eyes widened considerably at the sight of Paula’s wet front, erect nipples poking through her shirt. He froze then looked away quickly. Paula pulled her arms up to cover herself. “Just getting Jack a drink of water and had a little spill, uhm, Sophie is, well, she,” stuttered the solicitor. _Shit!_

Kevin cut her off, hoping to spare them both embarrassment, “Yea, okay, well, I’m gonna watch the news for a bit, so …”

“Oh, okay, yea, well, goodnight then. See you in the morning,” cringed Paula, heading quickly upstairs. She walked into Sophie’s room, her hands on her face.

“Was that my dad I heard?” Sophie asked, then noticed Paula’s state. “Babe, what happened? Your face is bright red! How did you get wet? Not that I mind the view. You look so hot, babe,” said a lusting Sophie.

“Uh, Jack accidentally spilled water on me … oh, god, sweetheart, your dad just got an eyeful of me like this! I’ve never been so embarrassed.”

“Oh, big deal. It’s not like he’s never seen hard nipples before. You should see the calendar’s hanging on the wall in the garage … nothing but wall-to-wall nips. He probably didn’t even notice,” said Sophie, shrugging it off.

“Oh, he noticed! Shit, I’ll never be able to look him in the eye again,” lamented the solicitor.

Sophie sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed and put her hands on Paula’s hips. “Well, if mum had had her way in the beginning, he would have gotten more than just-“

“Oh, Sophie, stop! Let’s not go there, please. This is the last thing I needed,” said a disturbed Paula.

“Well, I say we forget about my dad and let me enjoy a wet George Michael.” Sophie grinned, then ran a hand up under the wet shirt to Paula’s breast. She leaned down and put her mouth around the translucent shirt, pulling the nipple in for a suck.

“He’s just downstairs, Sophie … he might hear us!” protested Paula, though she was quickly losing her argument as Sophie squeezed at her, then pulled the wet shirt off her so she could get a taste of her skin. “Oh, god …”

“Is that door locked?” asked Sophie, her mouth moving to the other breast.

“Mmm hmmm,” answered a very aroused Paula, her hands now in Sophie’s hair.

“Good, because, you are all mine tonight, babe. Lay down and let me enjoy you, yea?” she whispered.

Paula followed Sophie’s direction and laid down, pulling Sophie on top of her, letting her arousal and want for her lover blossom. They got lost in one another, hands roaming and feeling, pushing to remove shorts and panties. Paula shifted her position and moved her mouth to Sophie’s center and began to devour her slowly, licking through her wetness, Sophie moaning with every stroke of the solicitor’s tongue. “Mmm you taste so good.”

Sophie grabbed at Paula’s head and threaded her fingers through her hair, her hips shifting into her lover’s mouth, her body on fire. “Oh babe, oh god, yes … yes …” pleasure building in her belly.

A soft knock on Sophie’s door threw cold water on them both, Paula’s head shooting up quickly, Sophie’s impending orgasm halted dead in its tracks.

“Soph?”

“Damnit!” whispered Sophie, sitting up lightening fast. “Yea, dad,” she said aloud, hoping she wouldn’t need to open her door. “Get under the covers,” Sophie said quietly, motioning Paula quickly under the duvet.

Kevin started talking through the closed door, “I have an early start tomorrow, so I’m taking Jack in to camp at seven. Will you be up?”

She threw on her dressing gown and looked back to make sure Paula was covered, then opened her door, a bit out of breath. “Uh, yea,” she exhaled a little heavier than normal, “Paula is usually up really early, so I should be, too. Do you need me to take Jack for you?” smiled the young woman, trying to act casually.

Kevin spied the clothes haphazardly strewn on the floor and Paula in the bed covered up to her neck and put two and two together, realizing quickly that he’d interrupted the two of them having sex. “Uh, no, I’ll take him. Just wanted to let you know so you didn’t worry if he wasn’t here in the morning when you came down,” his tone a bit somber. He knew his daughter was sexually active, but it felt weird to have it going on under his roof. He knew it shouldn’t bother him, but it did. “Ok then, good night.”

“Thanks for letting me know. ’Night dad,” said Sophie, closing the door quickly. “Urgghhhhh,” groaned the young brunette. “His timing is for shit!” Sophie threw off her robe and slid into bed next to Paula, “Now, where were we?” she purred, putting her mouth to Paula’s for a deep snog.

“He knows what’s going on, Sophie. I think we should cool it. He sounded upset,” remarked the solicitor.

“I don’t flaming care if he’s upset or not, I was about to cum and I got robbed, now my body is wired. You can’t leave me like this, Paula!”

“I’m just saying, I don’t want him angry at me being here, love. I’m basically in here violating his baby. It can’t be easy for him.”

Sophie huffed and laid on her back, angry. “This is bullshit! You know how many times I had to listen to him and Jenny going at it? Granted I was in here doing the same with Maddie, but-“

“I don’t really need to hear about you having sex with someone else, okay, love? Your dad has been kind enough to let me stay, so I want to be respectful to him. That’s all.”

“Whatever!” She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled a shirt and panties out for Paula and tossed them to her, then got her night clothes back on. “I’m going down for a drink. You want anything?” said a frustrated Sophie.

“No, I’m okay.”

Sophie sighed heavily, opened the door and went to the kitchen. She pulled a cup out of the cupboard and went to the fridge for some milk, then remembered her dad’s stash of whiskey under the sink. She dug in for the bottle and poured herself a bit. She took a gulp then started to cough at its bitterness.

“Didn’t know you liked whiskey,” she heard from the doorway. She looked up to find her dad standing there in his night clothes.

“I don’t.”

“Then why you drinking it? What’s wrong? You and Paula have a fight or summit?”

“That would make you happy, wouldn’t it?” spat Sophie.

“Hey, why you taking whatever out on me? What have I done?” asked a perturbed Kevin.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit … frustrated.”

The penny dropped for the mechanic. “Look, I’m sorry I interrupted you, well, you know,” he said.

Sophie’s head snapped up to meet his eyes. She shook her head, “It’s not your fault. Paula’s being ridiculous is all.”

“How so?”

“Well, she … oh never mind. It’s not important,” said Sophie, not wanting to get into it with her dad.

“Listen, I’ll admit I’m struggling a bit with your relationship, but I’m no prude, Soph. You’re a grown woman and I should be okay with you, well, acting like an adult, so I am going to do my best to mind me own business. While Paula’s here, I will text ya if your door is closed, okay? Just do your old man a favor and keep it down. I don’t really want to listen to me daughter having … you know.”

Sophie stood up and hugged her dad gently. “Thanks, dad.” She handed him what was left of the liquor in the cup and headed upstairs to talk to Paula. She could not sleep next to her for two weeks or more and not have sex, so the sooner they worked through this, the better.

When she went back into her room, she found Paula sitting up with a legal pad in her lap and her reading glasses on, and the sight nearly made her knees buckle. She was the sexiest woman alive.

Paula looked up and tilted her head, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter,” purred Sophie. She gently took the pen, the pad of paper and the glasses off her face and put them on the bedside table. Then she stripped her own clothes off slowly, watching Paula’s eyes nearly gloss over with lust. “Fuck me?”

“Sophie, I-“ Paula began to protest.

“Please …” begged the young brunette. “I need you.”

Paula’s resolve vanished and she took Sophie into her arms and made love to her partner well into the night, satisfying their need for one another. She’d never seen Sophie so raw before and promised herself she’d never again deny her lover the carnal fulfillment she deserved. The couple fell asleep together, spent and satiated, Paula looking forward to another day with Sophie, safely tucked away from the evils of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and Paula leaves.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to make you some breakfast?” asked Sophie again, trying to get her partner to eat before heading off to work.

“No, sweetheart, coffee is fine. I’ll grab something in a bit. I have to run … got a lot on today. And don’t forget we’re meeting at the pub later,” reminded Paula, shouldering her bag. She kissed Sophie good-bye, “Have a good day, love.” She followed Kevin and Jack out the door and onto the sidewalk.

They chatted politely about Kevin’s lost keys and Paula thanked him again for letting her stay. Kevin seemed to have softened up a bit since last evening. They parted ways, and Paula headed over to Street Cars to get a cab to work.

Inside, Sophie was sitting at the table eating her breakfast, the house quiet with everyone out. She flipped through her social media, commenting or liking posts here and there. After she was finished, she decided to pick up the living room from their movie night last night, so she folded the throws, fluffed up the pillows and moved Jack’s bean bag into the corner. She got the vacuum cleaner out and began to get at the carpet. As Sophie cleaned, her thoughts turned toward Paula and how much she loved having her around. They’d had a wonderful morning together, working around each other nicely as they got ready for their day, a few stolen kisses here and there, but they stayed focused. Sophie smiled, letting the feeling of contentment wash over her. She hated to admit it, but she was almost happy Paula had been burgled, though she hated that it put her partner in turmoil. She noticed Paula tossing and turning in her sleep. Her thoughts turned to the break-ins, still stumped over how two could occur so close together, and her girlfriend had been cagey anytime she brought it up. Something just didn’t sit right about it all with Sophie.

Xxxx

Paula spent most of the day catching up on ignored paperwork, getting a lot finished so she could move on with details of the lawsuit against the property development company whose thugs had trashed her house. She was still quite shaken by the filth written on the walls of her bedroom and home office. Despite the police telling her not to worry about the messages, that the culprits were only trying to scare her and weren’t being literal, she was frightened. What if they WERE serious? When people were subject to losing a lot of money, they would go to any lengths to intimidate, even if it meant breaking the law. Paula wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing by trying to hide away at Sophie’s, but it was the only time she’d felt safe in quite a long time and didn’t want to give that up.

She flipped through the file, going over the motion her client would be filing in court against the entertainment company, making sure she had all her I’s dotted and T’s crossed so as not to give the corporate lawyers any way to have it thrown out. Paula knew she was a good lawyer, and had, for years, done what most solicitors do to build their practice and reputation – take on cases that would earn her a good living, but in the last few years she’d been more apt to accept cases she personally believed in, erring on the side of people whom she thought were innocent or companies she saw doing work she thought was reputable or socially conscious. She had that luxury now. Every so often, she’d get roped into representing someone she didn’t particularly like, or think were innocent, but her oath required her to follow through with the best legal council of which she was capable, which many times meant her guilty clients went free. She didn’t like it, but it was the way the legal system worked. If only we lived in a perfect world where the guilty were always convicted and the innocent were always freed. She knew all too well it was an impossible pipe dream. Life was messy, and sometimes the right things were wrong and vice versa. Very rarely were things black and white.

The solicitor was satisfied that she was prepared for court. She checked her watch. Perfect timing – she was due to meet Sophie in forty minutes. She had her assistant call for a cab, then put her paperwork in order and into her August binder, locked it in her filing cabinet, grabbed her bag and headed out to the street to meet her ride.

Xxx

Sophie sat at a table at the Rovers waiting for Paula to arrive. She had her requisite glass of white wine in front of her along with Paula’s bourbon with a twist of burnt orange. She checked her phone just as her girlfriend walked through the door. Sophie waved her over. “Hiya, babe! How’s your day been?”

“Arduous, but I got a lot of boring paperwork finished and prepped for a hearing I have in a couple of days. All in all, pretty good, but I must admit it just got a lot better now that I am looking at your lovely face.”

“Aww, you sweet-talker,” said Sophie, placing her forefinger to her own lips, directing her partner to give her a kiss.

Paula smiled coyly, then leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. “How was your day, love?”

“Oh, fine. Nothing unusual, really. Spent some time at my mum’s while she had a hot tub installed.”

“Do what?”

“I know, right! Apparently, she and Tracy Barlow went in halves and put the bloody thing in mum’s back garden!” said Sophie, shaking her head. “She said something about Tim and Steve making money behind their backs by using that horse as a unicorn for parties. Only Steven McDonald, I’m telling you.”

“Hmm, so not at all the usual, eh? Sounds like a fun afternoon … much better than my boring old paperwork. Why are Tim and Steve sat here if there’s a hot tub across the road?”

“Oh, I don’t think they know, to be honest, and I’m not opening my gob!” giggled Sophie.

“Hey, what’s going on down yours?” Sean interrupted their conversation from behind the bar.

“Whaddaya mean?” queried the brunette.

“Well, there’s a copper parked out front of your house, is what I mean.”

“What?!” Sophie’s eyes widened. She looked at Paula, brows furrowed. “C’mon!” she motioned to her girlfriend. The pair made their way down to number thirteen, wondering why the police were at her house. They reached the door and noticed the lock was broken and splintered. They walked in, Sophie questioning Kevin, “What’s wrong with the front door? The lock’s knackered,” she inquired. “What’s happened?”

“We’ve been broke into,” sighed Kevin.

Paula’s gut was churning. She prayed this wasn’t what she thought it might be. “Is everyone alright?” she asked, trying to remain calm.

“Luckily, yea,” offered Kevin. “Jack was home on his own, but we managed to get back in time … catch the scumbag who did it. Well, I say we, it was Abi who took him out.”

Sophie leaned down to look her little brother in the eye, worry evident in her eyes.

“Just doing me civic duty,” said Abi.

Kevin turned to his son, “Look, I’m really sorry for leaving you on your own.”

“It’s alright,” said Jack.

“No, it’s not,” offered a very guilty Kevin.

“Was it just a random break-in?” asked Paula digging for information.

“Not exactly, no. He managed to swipe me keys, let himself in. I noticed them on the side, there,” he said, pointing to the counter where the culprit left the keys once he was startled.

“And, they didn’t take anything?” inquired the solicitor, getting more worried as the evidence began to add up in her mind.

“No. Look, we’ve got to go and give a statement. Put the chain on the door when we’ve gone. I’ve got someone coming to look at it later.”

“Yea, okay,” said a somber Sophie.

“Do you want me to come with you to the station in case you need advice or anything,” offered the solicitor.

“Ah, no, we’ll be alright, thanks. Well, see you after,” Kevin said as he and Jack left with the officer.

Sophie was visibly distraught. “You alright?” asked Paula, walking toward her.

“Yea, it’s just, you know, all these break-ins. First you, now me dad.”

“Mmm,” agreed Paula.

“At least no one got hurt. I suppose that’s something, eh?” said Sophie.

“Yea, at least there’s that,” offered Paula, worry playing across her face.

Sophie watched Paula closely, thinking she was again acting a bit cagey about things. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was going on with her girlfriend. She was holding something back from her. Something was just not quite right.

“Do you want a brew?” Sophie asked Paula, her gaze heavy upon her.

“Uh, yea, go on then,” agreed the solicitor as she sat down at the kitchen table. She noticed her July 2019 binder sitting on the table, papers scattered about. It had been rifled through. Paula’s gut sank. Was the burglar looking for the hearing motion paperwork she’d worked on earlier? She needed to be sure before she set off any alarms. She pulled out her phone and discretely tried to surf for information on the property developer, but she could feel Sophie’s eyes on her.

Sophie made their drinks then settled down across from Paula. “I just can’t believe this has happened. Poor Jack, he must have been scared out of his mind! Thank god he had enough sense to hide.”

“Yea …” agreed Paula as she tidied up the table, putting the papers back into the binder casually.

“I mean, there’s no telling what the bloke was after. Why didn’t he take anything? Don’t thieves usually go for expensive type stuff so they can sell it? Like TVs and phones and laptops? The TV and mine and my dad’s laptops are both sitting over there on the coffee table, untouched. Seems weird, don’t you think?”

“Uuuh, yea, I suppose so. Maybe the police will get some answers when they question him.”

“And why would this guy steal my dad’s keys? Who is he and what would he want with this house? It just don’t make sense to me.” Sophie kept her eyes on Paula for a reaction but got nothing. Something was up.

“There’s no telling, love. Maybe your dad worked on his car or something and the guy wasn’t satisfied and decided to get back at him. Who knows? The important thing is that he’s been caught, and Jack is okay.”

“Yea, I suppose,” pondered Sophie, not at all satisfied.

About twenty minutes later, Kevin and Jack returned from the police station.

“Can I play on the Nintendo Switch?” asked Jack, hoping his dad would give him time with his new video game.

“Half an hour,” said Kevin.

Jack pushed. “What?!”

“Okay, an hour. Suppose you deserve it after the way you handled yourself today. I’m proud of you, you know that,” said Kevin, grinning at his boy.

“You should be!” said Jack, proud of himself.

“Do one,” instructed Kevin.

“So, how was it?” asked Sophie.

“Yea, fine. We told them what we knew, which wasn’t much. They’re keeping him in custody,” said Kevin, sitting down at the table across from Sophie.

“So, what was he, some kind of druggie or something?” asked Sophie.

“Eh, some kind of idiot!”

“What do you mean?”

“He told the police I gave him the keys to the house. Can you believe that?”

“So, did they tell you his name?” asked Paula.

“Yea, uh, Mark Thackery or something. Why’d you ask?”

Paula shook her head, “No reason.”

Sophie cut her eyes at her partner.

“Don’t know about you two, but I’ve had enough excitement for one afternoon. I’m going for a shower,” said Kevin, then he got up and headed upstairs.

Noticing Paula’s continued demeanor, Sophie asked, “What’s the matter?” her tone a bit suspicious.

“No, nothing, just got a bit of a headache is all,” lied the solicitor. “You wouldn’t, um, nip to the shop and get some Ibuprofen, would you?”

“Yea, sure,” said Sophie, still suspicious.

“Thank you.”

“See you in a minute.”

Paula waited for the front door to close before reaching into her bag for her phone. She dialed and waited for it to pick up. “Hello, uh yes, this is Paula Martin. Could I speak to somebody about a break-in that took place earlier this afternoon? Yes, I’ll hold.”

Paula held the line, waiting for someone to pick up. She talked with officer after confirming the address and got the information she was after. She double checked the guy’s name, then made a call to one of the investigator’s working on the environmental case. He verified that Mark Thackery was indeed involved with the property developer her client was at battle with. She hung up and walked upstairs to her room where she had a file with some other information. As she was going through the file, she heard the front door open. Sophie had returned from the shop. She heard Kevin downstairs.

She sighed heavily. This was her fault. Mark Thackery was there to find the motion she was presenting to the court. There was a deadline clause in the original rights Mark Thackery had obtained, and if Paula missed filing before the deadline, the developer’s defense would be much easier to win.

She reluctantly made her way downstairs into the kitchen, knowing an onslaught of disappointment and guilt was heading her way. She could only hope that coming clean now would spare her Sophie’s anger. She could hear Sophie and Kevin chatting.

“Was wondering where you’d got to. I’ve just done you a brew,” said Sophie as Paula came through the doorway. “How’s your head?”

“Uhhh,” said Paula, apprehension playing across her face.

“Paula, what is wrong?” asked an irritated Sophie.

“Look, I need to talk to the pair of you,” she said, picking up her cup, then sitting down. “I’ve uhm been on the phone to the police while you were out.”

“About what?” asked Sophie.

“About the break-in. I needed to check something just to be sure,” said the solicitor.

“Wait, you’re really freaking me out. What’s the matter?”

“I needed to be sure that the guy who broke in was who I thought he was.”

“What, you know him?” asked Kevin.

“You’re right. His name is Mark Thackery and he’s connected to a property developer who’s currently in a legal battle with an environmental group,” said a matter-of-fact Paula.

“Why? What’s he done?” asked Sophie, trying to understand what Paula was telling them.

“Allegedly, he illegally obtained the rights to turn a large piece of land into an entertainment complex.”

“What’s this got to do with some bloke breaking into my house?” pushed Kevin, his tone getting angry.

“I’m the lawyer for the environmental group. And, well, not long after I took the case, I started to receive phone calls and messages.” Paula hated this. She wanted to spare them what she’d been facing, but she had no choice.

“What sort of messages?” asked Kevin.

“Threatening ones,” Paula’s voice shaky. Saying it out loud made it all too real.

“What exactly is it you’re trying to say here?” forced the mechanic, needing full clarity.

“I’m trying to say that the break-in wasn’t just an ordinary burglary. It’s because of me.” Guilt played all over Paula’s face, the realization that she had lost Sophie’s trust evident in the look on her girlfriend’s face.

“I can’t believe you’ve lied to me,” spat an angry Sophie.

“It wasn’t like that …” said Paula, defending herself against Sophie’s reaction.

“You told me that it was kids that broke into your house!” countered Sophie.

“Yes, which initially I thought it was until it happened a second time and then I read what they’d written on the walls and I realized who was really behind it.” Paula could feel her argument slipping.

“So, why didn’t you say something then?” pushed her girlfriend.

“I was worried and confused. I didn’t know what to do!”

“I tell you what you shoulda done … you shoulda told us, but instead you led him here,” spewed Kevin, disbelief evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Paula knew he was right. She should have come clean earlier.

“I’m sorry, sorry doesn’t cut it,” spat Kevin.

“I know, but you’re making it sound like I wasn’t concerned, or I didn’t care.” Paula couldn’t believe she was being raked over the coals.

“Well, you obviously don’t care, about me or me family!” Kevin’s anger was climbing.

“Of course, I do, but there are rules about disclosure, about what I can and can’t say about the cases that I’m dealing with!”

“Oh, and that’s more important than hers and Jack’s safety, is it?” countered the mechanic, motioning his head at his daughter.

“No …”

“No, I’m sorry, my dad’s right. You should have said something to us, you should have let us know what’s going on. I kept asking you because I had a feeling and you kept lying to me!” Sophie was so hurt Paula had lied to her. The emotion was showing in her eyes.

“I know. That was wrong,” Paula admitted, trying to salvage the conversation.

“Yea …” said Sophie, her hands wringing.

Defeated and feeling guilty, Paula conceded, “Maybe I should just pack my stuff up and check into a hotel,” hoping the offer was overkill.

“M’kay,” agreed a hurt Sophie.

Paula really thought Sophie would be on her side and she was hurt to hear her girlfriend agree that it was best for them to be apart, for Paula to leave and again be on her own. She shot her girlfriend a look and knew they were in trouble.

“But believe me when I say that I am so, so sorry,” pleaded Paula. She felt guilty, but Sophie’s rejection stung the most.

“Yea, me, too,” said Sophie standing her ground.

Paula got up from the table and went upstairs, doing her best to hold back her tears. She grabbed the black suitcase she’d only just unpacked and pulled her things out of the drawers and closet. How had things gone so wrong so quickly, she wondered. Only this morning they were all loved up and closer than ever. Now, Sophie hated her and couldn’t get her out and away from her fast enough.

Paula called for a cab and trudged down the stairs with all her stuff. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for just a moment, looking into the kitchen to where Sophie still sat, but she refused to meet her eyes. _So be it. _Paula opened the door and waited on the sidewalk until Tim pulled up.

“Hiya Paula! Where we going then, love? You going on a trip or summit?”

“Uh, no, not exactly. Can you take me to the Crowne Plaza, please?” asked a very somber Paula.

Tim caught on that something was awry at number 13, so he just loaded Paula’s bags into the boot and drove Paula to her destination. “So, what’s with going to a hotel, then?” he asked.

“Tim, I’d rather not talk about it if you don’t mind,” said Paula, pain evident on her face.

“Yea, okay. I get it. But if there is anything I can help with just let me know, right?”

“Thanks Tim,” smiled the solicitor weakly.

They made their way into the city center and Tim dropped her off. He drove away then found a place to pull over. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his wife. “Hi love, yea, it’s me. <> No, no, I’m not calling to talk about that bloody hot tub. <> Listen, wouldja! I just dropped Paula off in town at the Crowne Plaza with all her stuff. I think something has happened between her and Sophie! <> Well, she wouldn’t say, but - <> Of course I asked! What do you take me for? Never mind, forget I said anything. I just think you should get on the phone with Sophie and find out what’s going on! <> Yea, I’ll be home soon, love. Yea, yea, bye.”

Xxx

Paula checked into the hotel and the bellman helped her take her things up to her room on the 10th floor. The stark, impersonal room made her cry. Sure, it was more luxurious than the quaint little house on the cobbles with its white linens and mahogany furniture, and she could order room service or eat a nice meal at the restaurant, but it was missing something very important. She laid down heavily onto the bed and let all the stress she’d been carrying with her over the past few weeks pour out of her. She cried because she missed Sophie. She cried because she’d lied to Sophie. She cried because she was frightened and felt alone and didn’t know what to do. She cried because she felt horribly guilty for being the reason poor little Jack got the fright of his life and could have been harmed.

She grabbed her phone and typed Sophie a text.

*I’m so sorry I hurt you. I hope Jack is alright and you will someday forgive me. I love you.*

Her thumb hovered over the send button. Then she erased the message and cried some more. She got off the bed and walked over to the minibar and pulled out a few tiny bottles of liquor. She located a coffee mug and poured out two bottles of vodka. She just wanted to forget, if only for a little while, so she drank the liquid down in three large gulps. She coughed as her throat burned, thinking she deserved the pain she was feeling. She and Sophie had only just gotten back on track, and now this. Maybe they were doomed. Maybe she should throw in the towel and go back to living her life alone. Maybe someone would come along who was more suited to her, and Sophie would find someone her own age. She shook her head. She loved Sophie. She wanted Sophie. But it was obviously not going to happen now that she’d ruined everything.

Paula decided to try to wash the horrible day off, so jumped into the shower. She tried to focus her attention on the feeling of the water running over her body but was only able to think of holding Sophie close to her in the shower this morning, and how they’d been so happy together over the last few days. Her memory flashed to their lovemaking and how much Sophie turned her on, setting her body aflame with passion at the feeling of her mouth on her. Her inability to resist Sophie had drawn her right back to the young woman after months of trying to forget her and they had been blissfully happy since. She shook the thoughts away as best she could, getting on with the mechanics of her shower.

She rummaged through her things and put on some pajamas and crawled under the covers, but not before making herself another stiff drink. The vodka was working, and she felt herself beginning to relax, but the tears just wouldn’t stop, nor would the thoughts of her lover and how she had reacted. Paula thought that perhaps Sophie had been too harsh, not truly understanding the position she was in or that Paula’s intentions were never to lie to her, but to protect her from all the bullshit. She had no idea Thackery knew where she was or that he would burgle Kevin’s house looking for the motion papers.

She checked her phone again, hoping against hope that Sophie would reach out, comfort her in her sorrow. But there was nothing. There was only the remaining memory of anger playing on her lover’s face as she vacated number 13 earlier – anger and disappointment. If only Sophie would try to understand that she loved her and didn’t mean to hurt her, or her family. If only.

Paula downed the rest of her drink and turned off the light. Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d be able to sleep and forget this nightmare was happening.

Xxx

Sophie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, seething with anger at her girlfriend’s behavior. She’d gone over it and over it in her mind and could not for the life of her understand why Paula had kept something like this from her. It made her want to scream. She felt horribly guilty that she was the reason Paula was there in the house and the reason Jack was put in danger. She had only just come to terms with her guilt over her part in Jack losing his foot, and now this. She felt terrible.

She got up and went downstairs in search of the whiskey bottle. It was late and everyone was asleep. She pulled the bottle out from under the sink and didn’t even bother with a glass, instead choosing to upturn the bottle for a long tug right into her mouth.

The acrid taste made her wince. She took another drink, then put the bottle away. She sat down at the table and put her head into her hands and began to cry. Why did this happen? Why didn’t Paula just trust her with the truth? She was her partner and they were supposed to share things. But Paula, again in true solicitor fashion, didn’t think it important, didn’t consider what something like this meant for her family’s safety.

She walked back upstairs and picked up her phone, thinking maybe Paula would reach out. But Sophie knew better than to expect that. If there was one thing she knew about her partner, it was that she would stiffen her resolve and withdraw, like she did before when they broke up. Were they now broken up again? They hadn’t really discussed it, but Sophie made her feelings quite clear when she told Paula to leave. In her mind, they were over. She couldn’t overlook Paula putting Jack in danger.

Sophie laid on her bed and ran her hand over the space where Paula slept, the emptiness matching the feeling in her heart, sadness permeating her spirit. How could things have changed so quickly? Only last night they were making love in this very spot, so connected, so in love, and now they were apart, broken. _FUCK! _ Sophie grappled with herself. She went over the conversation in her mind, Paula confessing it was her presence that brought the scumbag to the house, then trying to defend her decision to not tell anyone what had been happening because of her precious career. Sophie flashed back to the fight they’d had in the pub when Paula was furious with her about the call to her mum in prison. She was so protective of her reputation, to hell with Sally and Sophie. This must just be who Paula was at the heart, and it was just too much for Sophie to swallow. To hell with her, then! It was obvious the only thing Paula Martin cared about was herself.

Sophie flopped down into her bed, anger sitting firmly in her chest, consuming her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula apologizes again and breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to get everyone's take on something … Paula told Eileen she was a concerned neighbor, and her car was back on the street, so do we think Paula has moved back in with Sophie? 
> 
> Trying to get things right as I fill in the blanks. Thoughts are appreciated.
> 
> Cheers!

Paula’s alarm startled her out of a bad dream, the same dream she’d had several times now – a dark figure with hand over her mouth – only this time, it was a hand over Sophie’s mouth. She sat up and shook the horrible feeling from her mind as she silenced the alarm. She felt awful, her head banging, her mouth dry, a lingering reminder of the alcohol intake from the night before. _Ugh, Paula, why do you do this to yourself?_

She crawled out of bed and into the shower, praying the hot water would wash away the guilt sitting squarely in her gut. It didn’t. She couldn’t get her mind off yesterday’s events and how it had all gone so wrong so fast. What bothered her the most was how Sophie didn’t seem to struggle at all in kicking her out of number 13, like their relationship was that disposable. Her heart ached when she thought about how happy they’d been since they’d gotten back together, the time they’d spent in Spain and living together in recent days, if only for a very short time. It all felt very right, so much so, Paula thought, once she sorted her house out, she’d ask Sophie to move in with her. Now that was all gone.

She got dressed and made her way to work. She could, and would, bury her misery with distraction, and work was always there in spades for that.

Xxx

Sophie had tossed and turned all night long, the anger sitting in her gut like a stone. How could Paula have lied straight to her face like that? How could she put her family in danger, and for what, some stupid law code of honor? If someone had told her this would happen, she’d have defended Paula to the death, never believing in a million years that her girlfriend would do what she’d done.

Sophie swung her legs around and sat up on the bed, her chest tight. She managed her way into the shower, hoping it would make her feel better. It didn’t. She had nowhere to go this morning as it was her day off, so she threw her unwashed hair up in a messy bun and put her pajamas back on. When she went down to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, she found her dad already up and drinking a cuppa.

“Hiya dad,” said a somber Sophie, the guilt she was feeling obvious in her tone.

“Morning, Soph,” said Kevin. “Sleep alright?”

She gave him a look. “Not so much, no. I just can’t stop thinking about everything. I can’t believe she lied to me, dad!”

“You just never know about people Soph. Best you found out now though instead of wasting more of your time.”

“Yea,” said Sophie, half-heartedly agreeing. Truth was, she was still in love with Paula and it wasn’t so easy to just throw their entire relationship away. She missed her girlfriend but was having a hard time reconciling those feelings with her anger. “D’ya know, if I’d have known then …”

“I know. Look, I don’t blame you,” said Kevin sincerely. He didn’t want to put his daughter into the same position he had when Jack had his bout of sepsis. He knew Sophie was hyper-sensitive about her brother’s welfare.

“No. I do, dad. If Jack’s confidence goes because of this, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“He’s a tough nut. He’s been through a lot worse than this.”

Jack came into the room, rubbing his eyes, just having woken up.

“Alright, pal? I was letting you have a lie in,” said the mechanic to his son.

“Naaah, I wanna go to summer camp,” said the lad, a small smile on his face.

“What, today?” asked an astonished Kevin.

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all, if that’s what you really want to do.”

“Better than hanging around here. Safer and all,” grinned the lad. “Please can I have some toast?” he asked Sophie.

“Yea, sure, coming up. D’ya want some jam?” she asked.

“Like I have to answer that,” said Jack facetiously.

“Alright, cheeky!”

Sophie and Kevin were both astounded and encouraged by Jack’s disposition, like nothing had even happened. The lad seemed cheerful and quite normal, which made Sophie feel a lot better, her guilt over bringing Paula into the house easing a bit.

She made Jack his toast then went upstairs to get dressed. She promised her dad she would take Jack to his camp so he could get to work. She pulled her brush through her hair and put on her jeans, a top and her coat. She called for Jack as she descended the stairs, “Jaaackkk, you ready?”

“Yea, c’mon slow poke! I’ve been ready to go for ages,” giggled the lad, trying to wind his sister up.

“Who you calling a slow poke?” joked Sophie, nudging her brother playfully.

They walked outside, closing the door behind them and began the short walk over to the camp. Sophie put her arm around her little brother, looking down at him, so small in such a big world. “I’m really sorry about yesterday, Jack,” said Sophie, the sting of guilt playing on her mind.

“What are you sorry for? It wasn’t your fault.”

“Well, it kind of was, a bit, because, well, the guy who broke in did it because of Paula.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know she’s a lawyer,” said Sophie and Jack nodded. “Well, she had some papers that the guy wanted and that’s why he was in the house. He was trying to steal them papers. And, if Paula hadn’t been living with us, then he wouldn’t have been at our house.”

“I still don’t see how that’s your fault.”

“Well, because Paula was my girlfriend and she was there because of me and-“

“Wait! What do you mean, she _was_ your girlfriend? She’s not anymore?”

“Well, no. We broke up because she didn’t tell me this guy was after the papers and if I had known that, I would never have let her come stay at our house. She put you in danger, Jack.”

“That makes no sense to me, Soph. She didn’t make that guy break in. It wasn’t her fault he did what he did, so how can it be your fault?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, buddy. She has a job that can sometimes be dangerous because she deals with bad guys-“

“Like a copper, you mean?”

“Well, yea, kind of. And-“

“So, then what you’re saying is that if a bad guy is mad at a police officer, then it’s their fault if the bad guy does something mean to the his family?”

Sophie stumbled over her argument, “Well, no, but-“

“Then I don’t get it. How can it be Paula’s fault? She’s one of the good guys. You said sometimes her job dangerous, so I guess stuff like this happens, right?”

“Yea, sometimes, I guess, but she should have told me this guy had threatened her, so I could protect you.”

“I’m sad you broke up with Paula. I like her. She’s good for you, Soph. When you weren’t together, you were sad a lot. But when you were together, you smiled a whole lot more. Are you sure you did the right thing?”

Sophie was dumbfounded at her brother’s maturity. “I can’t forgive her for putting you in danger, Jack.”

“But she didn’t, not really. And aren’t you always the one saying how important it is to forgive people, like Jesus said.”

“Here we are,” said Sophie, having arrived at camp. She kissed her brother on the head. “Dad will pick you up later, okay? Have fun, buddy!”

Sophie began the walk back to her house, her conversation with Jack playing on her mind. Was she being too hard on her girlfriend … ex-girlfriend? Paula had never lied to her before, so it wasn’t a habit. And she couldn’t have known this Mark Thackery guy was going to break in when Jack was there alone or at all for that matter.

_Ugh, but she should have trusted me and told me what was going on! _Sophie couldn’t quite get over that. She would have helped her through it. But Paula was always so in charge all the time, she never needed anyone’s help, just went about things always confident she could handle anything. It annoyed Sophie sometimes.

No, their break-up was for the best. Like her dad said, better not to waste anymore time on this relationship. She just couldn’t forgive her.

Xxxx

Paula’s attempt to cover up her sadness with work failed. She sat at her desk, miserable, unable to think of anything other than how she’d let Sophie down. Despite several attempts to concentrate on upcoming cases, structure arguments, do paperwork for the courts, Paula simply could not focus. Realizing it was futile, she told her assistant she would be out for the rest of the day, to call if she was needed.

She made one call to the investigator working on the environmental case to see if there had been any illegal movement from the property developer, anything that might help her win the stay in court when she filed the motion, other than send a burglar into Paula’s temporary home. She had informed the Weatherfield police of the details of the double burglary of her house, and they were trying to coordinate to see if any prints could be found at her home that matched Mark Thackery’s. If they could connect the two crimes, it would be a big win. This was the only thing happening that gave Paula any hope.

Paula was in a cab on her way back to her hotel. She couldn’t stop thinking about Sophie and the look of anger and disappointment on her face the day before. She couldn’t seem to shake it from her mind. She’d apologized to both Sophie and Kevin before she left, but she was compelled to try to make things right.

“Uh, driver, could you take me to 13 Coronation Street instead of the Crowne Plaza, please? I have some business to handle.”

Xxx

It was just after lunch time, so Sophie headed over to the pub to meet her dad. She walked in to find him already belly up to the bar, Abi standing next to him.

“Hiya!” said Sophie to the pair.

“What can I get you, Sophie?” asked Jenny cheerfully.

“Oh, I’ll have a lemon and soda, please. So, what’s up with you two?” asked Sophie.

“Just on dinner break,” said Kevin.

Sophie grinned, looking at the pint in his hand. “So, where’s the food, then?”

Kevin chuckled. “Yea, okay, so it’s a yeast, wheat, hops and barley kinda lunch! I owed this one a drink from yesterday, so …”

“You owe me so much more than a drink and you know it,” said Abi, sticking it to her boss playfully.

“You got your job back! What else do you want?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be able to think of a few things along the way,” grinned the blonde.

“So, is Jack feeling better then?” asked Jenny.

“Yea, he was right as rain this morning,” said Sophie.

“Yea, you’d think nothing had happened,” offered Kevin.

“That’s kids for ya. Shrug off stuff that would keep the rest of us awake at nights on end,” said Abi.

“Yea, but you take the mobile phone off him and you think it’s the end of the flaming world,” espoused the mechanic.

“Ooh, I was never that brave,” joked Abi. “Give him me best now anyway.”

“Yea, will do. And you’re wrong. You are brave, after what you did yesterday.”

“All in a day’s work for a superhero,” said Abi sarcastically, heading over to talk to Seb who had just walked in. “I’ve got me cape on order!”

“Yea, well, I best be getting back. See ya,” said Kevin. He headed to the door, passing Paula entering as he left the pub. He gave her a stern look and Paula hesitated just for a moment, then made her way in where she could see Sophie sitting.

Paula had knocked at number 13, but when no one answered decided to try the pub. She needed to see Sophie, to apologize properly, then say good-bye to her. She knew she had damaged them, and it was best to let her go.

She walked up to the young brunette sitting at the bar. “Can I buy you a drink?” said the solicitor, her emotions very close to the surface.

“No, I’m fine.” Seeing Paula only made her anger flare.

“Please,” implored the older brunette. “I need to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to be said.” Sophie was sticking to her guns.

“Two minutes it’s all I’m asking,” Paula pushed.

“Fine. Two minutes. But you’re wasting your breath,” said a fuming Sophie.

The pair sat at a small table close to the door. Sophie’s body language was stiff and unwelcoming. Paula could feel the fury radiating from her. She knew they were over, but still needed to properly apologize.

“I don’t want you to think that because of my job this is me trying to make a case for my behavior, but I should never have put you and your family at risk,” confessed Paula.

“Jack’s been through enough. This was the last thing that he needed,” said Sophie, irritation playing across her face.

“Yea, I realize that. How is he?”

“Better than any of us could have expected. But the thing is Paula, you put your own needs before my family’s safety. I went out on a limb for you … for us. And you just lied,” said an incredulous Sophie, the betrayal fresh on her mind.

Paula put her head down, ashamed. Sophie was right. “I should have told you about the situation,” she admitted. “I was uhm, lying to myself I think, as much as anybody else. I just wanted … I wanted to believe I could be safe at yours … sorry,” she began to cry then struggled to fight back the tears, hating that she was losing control of her emotions. “Uhm, because god knows I haven’t really felt safe in a very long time.”

The raw emotion pouring from Paula shocked Sophie. She’d never seen her ex so vulnerable before, and it scared her. “Why have you never told me this?” she asked with concern.

“Well, it wasn’t to con my way into home, that’s for sure. I just, ooh, I didn’t want to worry you and I didn’t want you to feel the anxiety I’ve been feeling … I’m sorry … I promised myself I wouldn’t do this,” breathed Paula, tears streaming from her eyes quicker than she could wipe them away. “Turning on the waterworks for sympathy is a contemptable way to behave. I see people at work do it all the time.”

“I know that’s not your style,” said Sophie, her brow knitting together.

“Well, that’s very kind of you, thank you.” Paula began to shoulder her bag, “Uhm, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, and I’ll keep my distance. I’ve brought you and your family a lot of trouble.”

The sadness and sincerity in Paula’s voice made Sophie’s heart ache. She began to feel guilty about not ever having given Paula a chance to apologize, to explain things.

“Wait. Where are you staying?” asked a very genuine Sophie. She didn’t like the thought of Paula leaving in this state and all alone.

“In a hotel. It’s fine. It’s not your concern,” Paula answered, knowing she didn’t need to dump anything more onto the woman she loved, but had to leave. She’d promised to be quick and she didn’t want to go back on her word.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” uttered Sophie. She looked Paula in the eye, her heart lurching at the pain she found there. How could she have been so harsh with her, judged her so willingly? She reached her hand over the expanse of the small pub table and pulled Paula’s hand into hers. She didn’t want her to go.

“Stay,” requested the young brunette softly.

Paula looked up as she felt Sophie’s fingers on her hand. She was stunned and it brought more tears. The feeling of her hand sent a shock up her arm. “Thank you,” whispered the solicitor. “I don’t deserve your kindness, but I-“

“Stop! Babe I had no idea you were in this much pain. It kills me that you didn’t feel you could share this with me. I might be young, but I’m not weak.” Sophie held both hands to her lover’s, squeezing gently, rubbing her thumb across the it.

“I know,” Paula sniffled, more tears bearing down on her cheeks, “I just … I’ve never been so scared, Sophie. I didn’t want you to feel that or to see me like this.” She wiped the tears away again with her free hand, frustrated that she was falling apart. “I thought if I could get off their radar it might, I dunno, go away. I know it was daft and I put you in the middle of it all without meaning to and I am so sorry I did that.” Her voice broke again, sorrow oozing from her. “You have no idea how dreadful I feel about it.”

“Paula, I’m your partner and you’re supposed to trust me, no matter what. I don’t care about all those rules of what you can and can’t say about your cases! I am the one person you can tell anything to … should tell everything to. Don’t you get that?”

Paula looked Sophie in the eye, seeing the softness, the forgiveness. “I know, and I will from here on out if …” her voice drifted off, the question of their reconciliation hanging in the air.

“Come here, babe,” said the young brunette, motioning with open arms. They both moved from their chair on opposite sides of the table onto the padded bench, Sophie hugging her partner tight to her. “Everything is going to be okay,” she soothed. “I promise.”

Paula collapsed into Sophie’s arms as she let out the fear she’d been carrying and cried into her shoulder. “Shhhh, it’s okay, babe. I’ve got you,” soothed the young brunette, rubbing her back softly. “Everything is going to be fine. I’m here and I’m going nowhere.”

Paula was so grateful for Sophie’s compassion, though she had not been as understanding when they parted ways after the trial. This was a lesson for Paula in judgement and in mercy. “Thank you, Sophie. I will do my best not to disappoint you again, I swear.” She smiled a weakly as she pulled back and looked at her lover.

Sophie cupped Paula’s face in her hand, “We are all human, Paula Martin. And I sometimes forget that you’re not perfect, so I’m sorry for reacting so harshly and not giving you a chance to explain.” She moved her lips to her partner’s and gave her a gentle and loving kiss, trying to convey all the emotion that was balled up in her chest. “Let’s just try to move on from this, eh? Now, tell me what’s really happened at your house and what was written on the walls. I want to know. I want to help.”

Paula sighed heavily and gave Sophie a detailed account of the threats, the smashing up of her house, the nasty warnings written on her walls. She further explained the property developer was a colleague of Ronan Truman’s and as slippery as an eel, always managing to get away with every underhanded deal he put his hands on. “I know he’s got people in the courts on the take. I just have no proof, and it likely goes up into chambers, making it very dangerous for me. If I cross the wrong judge, well …”

“Why haven’t the police done anything about it? They can’t threaten you like that!”

“It’s the same problem. These guys are gangsters, Sophie. They use money and intimidation to control things to their advantage, and if anyone dares stand up to them …”

“Well, someone needs to protect you! Are you safe at the hotel?” asked a protective Sophie.

“I’ll be fine. I’m only an indirect threat, really. They don’t want the environmental coalition getting in the way of their entertainment development and the motion I am lodging in court next week might put a kink in their plans. It will honestly all depend on the judge.”

“I don’t like this one bit, Paula. If they come near you, I’ll …” said Sophie, trailing off, but her intention was clear. She wanted to shield Paula from any harm. “The police must have some way to stop this guy.”

“Well, they are working to connect the burglary at my house to the one at yours, looking for evidence to link them. They have Thackery in custody, so if they can find his prints anywhere in my house, we have something concrete to go on that can put the developer in it. Fingers crossed.”

“How do you do this all the time? Deal with criminals. It would make me so …”

“Jaded? It wears on you over time, realizing that people can be so selfish and inhumane, and will basically do anything for money and power. I do my best to help stop things like that, but I do get clients who are just bloody guilty and it’s my job to defend them as best I can. I hate it, but I have no choice.”

“I’m glad I’m not a lawyer,” said Sophie.

Just then, Paula’s mobile rang. “It’s my office. I need to take this. I’ll be quick, I promise,” offered the solicitor not wanting Sophie to feel that their talk didn’t mean everything to her.

Sophie finished her drink while Paula spoke. “Okay, I will be over as soon as I can. Yea, okay, bye.”

“You have to go?” asked Sophie, knowing full well the answer was yes.

Paula nodded. “There’s something happening on another case I’ve been working on with the police. It’s really big and really important, otherwise I would stay here with you. I’m sorry to have to go,” said the solicitor, sincerity in her eyes. “Can I see you later though? Maybe we could have dinner, spend some time together just the two of us?”

Sophie nodded and smiled. “Why don’t you call me when you’re free. We can meet at the Bistro.”

They both stood and walked out onto the street, Paula headed to Street Cars, Sophie headed home. Paula held her lover’s hand to her lips, “Thank you for understanding, sweetheart. I know being with me isn’t easy at times, but I promise it will be worth it later.” She pulled Sophie close to her and kissed her gently. “So, I’ll see ya later then?” She kissed her again, this time a bit deeper, with more passion. “I love you,” she said as she walked across the street toward the cab office.

Paula was so pleased that Sophie had found it in her heart to give them another chance and that she understood the solicitor’s misguided reasons for keeping her lover in the dark. It felt so good to tell her about all the stress she’d been under, a relief that lifted a weight off her chest. She’d gotten so used to keeping things to herself, handling her own problems, that she’d forgotten what it felt like to share a burden with someone, someone who loved her. It was glorious and gave Paula new hope.

Xxx

Sophie was at home watching a bit of telly, going over her conversation with Paula in her mind, happy the two of them had worked through the hurt and were able to patch things up. Sophie was so in love with Paula, how could she bin her off once she got the whole story?

Sophie’s mobile began to ring, and she thought it must be her lover, but she was wrong. “Hi mum!” chirped Sophie. “Yea, I’m doing better now, thanks. Paula and I had a good talk and we’re back together now. <> Yes, mum, I know, but we talked it all through and there was loads I didn’t know <> well, I can’t share it all with you, just know that she was scared because some powerful people are threatening her because of a case she’s working on and <> yes, mum, intimidation like you felt in prison <> well, my dad is just gonna have to get over it. I love Paula and we are staying together. <> I shouldn’t have to choose between my girlfriend and my family. She made a mistake, but she’s sorry and we are moving on from it and my dad is going to have to do the same if he wants me in his life. I won’t be forced into choosing between him and her, mum. <> Well, I’m glad at least you understand. Thank you. <> No, she was crying mum, like really crying she felt so bad. Have you ever seen Paula Martin cry? <> Exactly. She’s always so strong, but she nearly fell apart in front of my eyes. She’s been scared and tried to keep it all in because she didn’t want to upset me. <> Oh, I told her. She got a call and had to go but we are meeting up later. <> Yes, mum, I will tell her. <> Okay, thanks. Love you.”

Well, if her overly judgmental mother could understand, then Kevin Webster, the softest touch on the street would certainly come around. Perhaps her time in prison had successfully softened Sally. It was nice to not have to argue with her mum about this, though she knew her dad wouldn’t be quite as easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue once I get some idea of what's happening with their storyline. It's hard to predict when they are on air five minutes out of the month …
> 
> Cheers!

“Alright, babe. I’ll meet you over at the Bistro! See ya in a bit, then.”

Sophie was glad she and Paula were back on track, though she knew they still had things to work through. At least they had the chance to do it now. The young brunette had to take stock in her own judgmental behavior, never really listening to anything Paula had to say when it all came down. What kind of Christian was she, behaving in such an extreme way, and with someone she loved? She was just so extremely sensitive when it came to Jack, but she wasn’t sure how to change that. She knew she still carried a lot of guilt over his sepsis diagnosis.

Sophie shook the feeling from her mind as she finished her Speed Daal paperwork. She would be back to work tomorrow and wanted to make sure she was caught up with her managerial duties before she met Paula for an early dinner.

Xxxx

Things with this human trafficking ring were heating up and Paula had several meetings with the detectives working on the case to make sure her client was safe. Jan had provided a lot of back-up to the authorities, but she knew he was in deep and getting closer to danger. Earlier, she’d had to leave Sophie to go meet Jan; he had some new information about more girls coming into the country to give to the authorities and needed Paula there to protect him and his rights. This could be the information that would bring the whole operation down, leading to arrests. It was surreal that Sophie happened to be living next to her client, a fact that unsettled her a bit when she ran into him and Eileen on the street a few weeks back. She had covered it up as best she could. She liked Jan, thought him a good man with a good heart who had gotten into trouble in desperate times.

Just as the solicitor was about to head over to meet Sophie, she was summoned again to another police station, this time on a personal level. The investigators working on her burglaries had some information for her and needed to go over it with her in person. _Bloody crap timing! _ She shot Sophie a text, hoping she could catch her before she got to the Bistro.

*Oh, love, sorry but going to be ltr than I thought. New development on my break-in. Must go to station. Will text when I am leaving. Hope I won’t be long. Xxx*

Xxx

Sophie was sitting at the Bistro bar, waiting for Paula. She had arrived a bit early, so ordered a soda and lime. When Kate walked in, Sophie invited her to sit, thinking a catch-up would be the perfect way to pass the time. Kate was upset, something to do with her wicked stepmother, so Sophie offered her best advice, encouraging Kate to try to let go of her anger, forgive Jenny, and move on. It was advice that was not lost on Sophie, as she’d only had to do the same thing herself earlier that day. It was clear that Kate was floundering, complaining about not having any direction now that Rana was gone, but Sophie reminded her she would be okay, eventually, just as she had been when Maddie died. It made Sophie warm inside thinking about her former lover, the young spitfire of a girl who really had a heart of gold and whose life was snuffed out too early. Then she reflected on how Maddie made her feel versus how Paula made her feel, and it shocked her. She admittedly loved Maddie, really loved her, but Paula moved her, shifted her at her core, made her feel things very deeply. She sighed heavily, letting the realization that her lover had a control over her no one had ever had, and that was likely the reason Sophie had reacted so harshly to the seeming betrayal.

Sophie’s phone chimed and her stomach flipped. It was a text from Paula. Sophie read the text and her heart fell a bit at the message. Paula was going to be late.

“Everything ok?” asked Kate, noticing Sophie’s face.

“Yea, it’s just Paula has had to go to the police station. She was meant to be here by now,” offered Sophie.

“She’s a real grown-up, eh?” asked Kate, almost making light of the fact that neither of them had serious careers like Paula did.

“Something like that …”

“Well, I’m in no hurry. I can hang out for a bit if you want,” said Kate, palming her nearly full glass of wine.

“I’d like that,” said Sophie. She would wait to see how long Paula would be, hoping their dinner plans would survive the unplanned intrusion.

Kate and Sophie chatted for nearly an hour, Sophie checking her phone every ten minutes or so. Kate told her about her plans to save money and travel, try to clear her head and get herself centered. Sophie talked a bit about Isla and her travels to Cambodia, that maybe Kate should consider going to southeast Asia if it appealed to her.

Sophie decided to pack it in and head back home and wait for her lover to call her. She and Kate parted ways, Sophie giving her friend a good hug and an encouraging smile. She walked out into the sunlight and saw her dad and Tim having a discussion about something and thought it a good time to talk to him about Paula.

“Dad, you got a sec?” asked Sophie as she approached him on the sidewalk.

“Yea, I think we’re done,” he said turning to Tim.

“For now. Just don’t make any hasty decisions. You still got a couple of weeks to think about it. This could be 2009 2010 all over again!”

“Nine, mate! Nine!” said Kevin.

“What’s he looking so worried about?” asked Sophie.

“Ah, you wouldn’t believe me if I told ya!”

“So, I’ve been speaking to Paula in the pub,” said Sophie.

“Yea, well it’s more than I could bring myself to do and she knew better than to even try,” said a still angry Kevin.

“Look, dad, she’s dead sorry.”

“Yea, and my son could have been dead!” spat Kevin. “Dead, cuz of her!”

Sophie sighed at her dad’s overreaction, “Yea, but he’s not, is he? And you seen him this morning … he’s over it already!”

“Yea, no thanks to Paula! Look Sophie, what is it you’re trying to tell me?”

“Well, we’ve had a chat and we’ve kind of patched things up.”

“You’re joking?”

“She made one bad decision!” pushed Sophie, a bit incensed at how harsh her dad was being.

“Yea, she’s not the only one,” countered Kevin, implying Sophie was being daft.

Insulted, Sophie shot back, “Oh, dad, Jenny Connor tried to kidnap Jack and you still drink in her pub!!”

“Yea, she had a child who died. I know the feeling. I don’t want to go there again! Look, Soph, you do what you like. Just keep your girlfriend away from me and me house.”

Kevin left Sophie on the sidewalk, frustrated. Why was he being such an ass about this? Paula was sorry and Jack was fine, so he should lighten up a bit. Jack didn’t blame Paula and had made a lot of sense earlier when she walked him to camp. How was she supposed to know the guy would break in, and at a time when Jack was home alone? She hated feeling like she was smack dab in the middle of her father and her lover. She loved them both and hated that her dad was being so stubborn.

She decided to let him cool off and headed to the Café to get a coffee and wait for Paula to call her.

Xxx

Paula finished up at the station, encouraged that the detectives had reviewed the forensic evidence from her first house break-in and found some encouraging fingerprints. They were waiting to hear if they matched those of Mark Thackery.

Now, she needed to get to Sophie. She’d been ages longer than she’d expected and left Sophie sitting in the Bistro. She grabbed her phone as soon as she was outside the station and called her girlfriend to apologize. Seemed that was all she was good for when it came to Sophie these days.

“Sophie, hi, it’s me. I’m so sorry this took so long! <> Oh, okay, well, I can come meet you at the Café. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, love.”

Paula managed her way to Victoria Street quickly, walking into Roy’s to find Sophie sat with a cup of coffee. “Hi love. I am so sorry about our plans, but I will make it up to you, I promise.”

“It’s no biggie, really. What did the coppers say?”

“Well, they may have a lead, actually. They pulled the forensics from the first break-in and are trying to match a set of prints they found to Thackery’s. All we can do is hope,” smiled the solicitor, noticing her girlfriend’s mood was sad. “Sophie, are you okay?”

“Yea, I just had a run in with my dad is all.”

“Over me?”

The young brunette nodded.

“Sophie, he has every right to be angry …”

“But he should trust me and my judgment. I told him we had worked things out and he just …” Sophie shook her head.

“Come here, love,” said Paula, hugging Sophie to her. “I’m sorry I’ve caused you so much agro. Listen, why don’t we grab something a bit stronger to drink in the Rover’s, then I will take you to dinner at my hotel. There’s a nice restaurant. And, if you want, you can stay the night with me?” Paula asked, hopeful.

Sophie smiled. “That sounds perfect. We need to spend some time together.”

Paula stood up and pulled Sophie out of her seat. “Come on, old woman. Let’s go have a nice glass of wine and let me fill you in on all the details of the investigation, unless you don’t want to hear about it, in which case, we can talk about whatever you like.” She was trying to remain upbeat to counter Sophie’s troubles with her dad, troubles Paula had caused.

The pair made their way over to the Rover’s, walking hand in hand across the street. When they walked into the pub, Sophie noticed Kevin sitting with Tim, and turned immediately to leave. She didn’t want the agro, and certainly didn’t want Kevin going off on her girlfriend.

Kevin got up quickly, “Wait,” he said to his daughter.

“Please dad, I really don’t want an argument in here,” said Sophie.

“Oh, I’ll um leave you two to it,” offered Paula. The last thing she wanted was to cause issues between Sophie and her dad. She felt bad enough.

“No, this involves you as much as anyone,” said Kevin to Paula.

“For what it’s worth, I’m truly sorry I brought trouble to your door,” apologized the solicitor.

“Yea, you and me both. But you’ve apologized and that’s all you can do. Look, since Jack was home, maybe I got a bit overprotective, I don’t know.” Kevin was trying his best.

“No, I think any parent would have felt the same. I was selfish and you had every right to be angry … you still do,” said a very sincere Paula, hoping Kevin understood how truly sorry she was.

“Yea, maybe, but it doesn’t help anyone, does it? Look, all I really want is for my kids to be happy and you do that for Soph, so, can we put this all behind us and start again, yea?” Kevin looked at them both.

“Thank you,” said a very appreciative Paula. Kevin was a good man and she realized now how much he had influenced his daughter’s spirit.

“Thanks, dad.” Sophie pulled her father into a hug, grateful for his gentle soul.

“Yea, well, mine’s a pint when you’re ready!” laughed Kevin as he held his daughter to him, happy to see her smiling. The last thing he wanted was to make her choose between him and her girlfriend.

“You’re a big softie, dad, and I’m grateful for it. Thank you for understanding. Will send a pint over for ya!” said Sophie, smiling.

Sophie and Paula moved to their own private table to enjoy a drink together. Jenny brought them their wine and left them to it.

“Wow, that was so much more than I deserve,” said Paula, feeling quite guilty about Kevin’s kindness. “But I’m grateful, believe me.”

“He usually gets his dander up quickly, but then when he settles down, he is reasonable. I was the same. Jack talked some sense into me though.”

“What d’ya mean?” asked Paula.

“Well, he made me see that you had no control over what someone else did. You didn’t make the guy break in. Sure, you could have said something to us about what was going on, but that wouldn’t have stopped this guy.”

“Yea, but he only broke in because I was there, Sophie, so I feel responsible,” said Paula.

“I guess it comes with the job, eh? He might have done it anyway, Paula, even if you weren’t staying at mine. He could have seen ya coming and going. It’s really not your fault, babe. I’m sorry I had a go at you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. I wish so much sometimes I had picked a different profession. It can be quite dangerous at times, especially with people like this. I’ve been threatened a lot over the years, sometimes by my own clients, but never quite this severe. It really shook me.”

“Yea, I can tell. Will you be safe at the hotel, you think?” asked a worried Sophie.

“I don’t want you to worry about that, love. I think everything will be fine, especially with Thackery in custody. They don’t want to provide any more evidence to the police that will affect their case. I am so grateful Abi sprang into motion and caught the guy.”

Sophie held Paula’s hand, “So, you think it would be okay if you had some company tonight?” asked Sophie as she leaned in closer to her lover. She ran one finger over the back of Paula’s hand and smirked.

Paula’s eyebrows shot up at the innuendo and she felt the stirrings of arousal in her belly, her heart beat quickened. She was always like putty in Sophie’s hands when the young brunette flirted with her like this. She swallowed hard, “I think,” she said slowly, looking into Sophie’s eyes, “that we should forego the restaurant and perhaps order in some room service … after we’ve worked up an appetite.” She pulled Sophie’s hand to her lips and kissed it sensually.

Sophie felt Paula’s tongue touch the back of her hand, shooting arousal straight to her crotch. She felt her nipples pucker and she stood up, “My appetite is quite healthy as it is, but food is not on the menu, so let’s get going. How far is the ride to the hotel?” breathed Sophie, wanting to kiss Paula, but not with Kevin so close by.

“Twenty minutes,” offered the solicitor.

“Damnit!” Sophie’s hands were shaking. She wanted Paula now. She got an idea! “Go pay Jenny for two more pints and tell her they are for me dad.”

“Sophie, what are you doing? We need to get a cab, and quickly!”

“Hold on just a minute,” she whispered to her lover. Then she casually walked over to her dad, “Dad, where is Jack?” she asked.

“He’s over at your mum’s. Faye’s watching him, why?”

“Oh, I’m just heading over to spend the night with Paula and wanted to tell him good night. No biggie. I’ll see him in the morning. I have lunch shift tomorrow, so I’ll be back early. ‘Night … OH, and I’ve bought you a couple more pints, so just let Jenny know when you need another. I’m gonna go home and grab an overnight bag.”

“Okay, Soph, thanks! See ya tomorrow then,” said Kevin, happy he had more beer coming his way.

Sophie grabbed Paula’s hand, dragging her onto the street. “Come on, I can’t wait an entire taxi ride.”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“We are going to my room. No one’s home!”

“Are you sure your dad won’t come back?” visions of Sally Webster catching them out so many months ago running through her mind.

“Are you sure you can wait twenty plus minutes to touch me?” asked the young brunette. “Because I can’t! Now, come on! We have 30 minutes, 45 tops before my dad comes home.”

“Oh, I can do a lot in that amount of time …”

She yanked Paula down to number 13, opened the door and called out for Jack just to be on the safe side. As silence returned at her call, she nearly ran up the stairs and into her room, her lover in tow. She closed the door and locked it, then pushed Paula up against it, her mouth moving swiftly to the skin of her neck.

“I want you so much,” said the solicitor, grabbing haphazardly at her lover’s backside. “But, Sophie, maybe we sho-“

Sophie pushed her tongue into her lover’s mouth, silencing the oncoming protest. “I want you to fuck me, NOW!” commanded Sophie sloppily against Paula’s mouth, her desire having completely overtaken her brain. She grabbed Paula’s lapel, pulled her off the door and over to the bed.

Paula couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to feel Sophie, so she deftly unzipped her girlfriend’s pants and spun Sophie around then plunged her hand down into the young woman’s underwear and into the wetness awaiting her fingers. She ran her other hand up under Sophie’s shirt and bra to her sensitive nipple, squeezing it gently, then more fervently as she found a rhythm with her clit.

“Oh, god, yes, yes, that’s it, oooooh …” moaned Sophie.

Paula sucked one of Sophie’s earlobes into her mouth, then bit at her neck, but she wasn’t satisfied, though the sounds coming from her lover proved differently. “I need more of you,” breathed the solicitor. She quickly moved her hands to strip Sophie out of her shirt, popping the fasten on her bra. Sophie turned around and kissed Paula deeply and moaned heavily into her mouth as Paula’s hands cupped both her breasts. She pulled the bra off her lover and moved her mouth to suck on a hard nipple. “Oh my god, you taste so good,” muttered the solicitor. She laid Sophie back onto the bed and stripped the last of her clothing off her. She could smell her aroma and took no time diving into her wetness as she settled her knees onto the carpet and pulled her lover to her mouth. Paula began to devour her, licking at her labia and sucking on her clit, relishing in the liquid coating her tongue as Sophie wiggled beneath her. Paula felt Sophie’s hands travel to her head as she threaded her fingers into her hair, pulling her in roughly.

“Oh, god, keep doing that, babe. Harder!”

Paula knew Sophie needed penetration, so she entered her lover with three fingers, sliding in deeply, then out, repeatedly, as she felt Sophie’s body begin to tremble with sheer pleasure. She thrust into her harder until she heard her lover cry out in ecstasy, her body stiff, jerking involuntarily until she finally relaxed into the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

As Sophie was coming down, Paula shed her own clothing, needing to feel her lover against her skin. She placed her thigh to Sophie’s center and laid half on top of her as she slid one hand up her belly, between her breasts to then cup her head, and started to kiss her shoulder, then her neck, then her mouth. She felt her lover’s wetness on her leg, and it shot a jolt of desire to her own crotch. “Baby, you’re so wet.”

Sophie’s hands began to move over Paula’s body, making her moan in encouragement. “Oh, please touch me, Sophie.” She needed a release so badly, but she didn’t want to press her luck, knowing she was the one in the doghouse.

Paula felt Sophie push against her shoulder, turning her onto her back as her mouth attached to her chest, kissing down to her breasts. Paula was in heaven, her body reacting so sensitively to her lover’s mouth. She moaned out her approval as she felt Sophie’s fingers slide into her, pressing deep. “Fucking yes.” Paula gripped Sophie’s arm tightly and thrust her hips into her lover’s hand, needing so desperately to cum. “I love you so much Sophie. Please don’t stop.” Her breathing was ragged.

Sophie smiled against Paula’s skin, increasing the pressure against her lover, wanting so badly to deliver her. She sucked a hard nipple into her mouth and bit down, eliciting a throaty groan from Paula, whose hips were now grinding hard into Sophie, begging for delivery. Only a few moments later, Sophie felt Paula cum against her hand, wetness covering her, the lawyer’s throat releasing a guttural rejoice. As she came, Paula arched her chest hard into Sophie’s mouth as she continued to lick at her nipple.

“You are so fucking gorgeous when you come,” said a grinning Sophie.

It took a minute for Paula to regain control of herself, the aftershocks of her orgasm causing her to shudder. “God, you have no idea how much I needed that,” whispered the solicitor. “I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way again.”

“What d’ya mean?” asked Sophie.

“Well, I …” Paula stumbled over her words, “I didn’t know if you would … if we would ever … make love again.” Slight tears began to form in the solicitor’s eyes.

“Oh, babe … I’m so sorry. I know I’ve been too hard on you,” said Sophie softly, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her lover’s face. “I love you … so much. I’m here now and we are together, and we always will be. I promise.”

Paula pulled Sophie to her for a heavy hug. “I love you, too, baby,” she said in her ear.

They both felt the door downstairs close sharply. They had lost track of the time.

“Oh, shit! My dad’s home! We need to get dressed,” said Sophie, jumping up quickly.

“Is he going to be angry?” asked Paula as she pulled her underwear and pants on.

“Don’t worry. I’ll think of something,” said Sophie as she threw her clothes on lightning fast. She grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes in, looked at Paula who was now dressed, straightened out their hair and opened her bedroom door. “Let’s try to sneak out,” Sophie whispered.

“That’s not going to work! He’s not deaf!”

“We can try, so just be quiet,” said Sophie tiptoeing down the stairs. One step at a time, the pair made their way slowly and quietly down toward the landing. For a moment Paula thought they might get away with it, but on the last step, as Sophie stepped onto it, it creaked loudly and Kevin came quickly, a pan held up over his head like a weapon.

“Soph! What the hell? I thought you was another burglar,” exclaimed Kevin. “What are you doing here still?”

“Oh, we just uhm, were getting my things together when Paula got an important call which delayed us!” Sophie offered, her voice nearly squeaking.

Paula just nodded to confirm her lover’s excuse for their presence.

“So, why you trying to sneak out then?” asked the mechanic.

“Uh, well, we, uhm …”

“We didn’t want to disturb you,” said Paula, knowing it was lame.

Kevin could see right through the pair, knowing they’d been at it, but he didn’t want to make things worse for either of them, so let them off the hook easily. “Oh, well that was thoughtful. So, you heading out now, then?”

“Yep,” said Sophie. “See ya later!” She moved out the door quickly, pulling Paula out onto the street. “You think he bought that?”

“Not a chance!”

“Oh well, I guess the sooner he gets used to me being an adult, the better!” Sophie muttered as the pair walked over to Street Cars to catch a cab to Paula’s hotel.

“So, would you like dinner in the restaurant or room service, then?” asked Paula, knowing it was a loaded question.

“Oh, I’ve only just got started with you, babe, so I think dinner in is our only choice, don’t you?” asked Sophie, quirking her eyebrow.

“I think that sounds absolutely perfect,” said Paula as she stepped into the cab, pulling Sophie straight in and onto her lap for a tickle, so happy they were back in rhythm with one another. Sophie squealed out her protest as Paula’s fingers poked at her sides. She stopped and pulled Sophie into her as Sophie wrapped her arms around Paula’s waist. “Crowne Plaza please,” said Paula to the driver. “Now, let me see if I can behave myself long enough to get there!”

The cab carried the couple off toward Paula’s hotel where they would enjoy one another, repeatedly, throughout the evening and well into the night.


End file.
